The Dog of Wonderland
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: Life at the shrine has always been a drag for 19-year old Kagome...Until a silver haired hanyou shows up! Somehow,she ends up on the other side of a very futuristic world. With big fish to fry! Love will bloom,and journeys will be made. InuKag ect. no kik
1. The Lady Man

1st chapter! fisrt fic! So x-cited! Plz Review! Be nice -

Chapter 1: The "Lady-Man"

It was a warm summer afternoon in Tokyo. The air seemed just right for a stroll.

Finally a break from the week of what seemed to be a perpetual hell zone. In such warmth sat the granddaughter of the Higurashi shrine. Yes. _That _old shrine. It was the type of home that scum kids chose as a teepee victim. So sadly, the now 19-year-old girl had to find a lick of coolness for her sacred reputation.

Kagome was her name. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes! Her skin was as soft as petals and her chocolate eyes small tidal pools of bliss and fun. Her raven hair was almost so lengthy; people thought it was born 2 days before her. Even Kagome's very own beating heart was beautiful and caring. She mirrored the perfect girl. BESIDES her tint of _bad _luck. Today was the day where this bad luck would be yet another mistake. You'll understand me soon enough.

Sitting under the shade of the largest tree, The God Tree, Kagome was joined by her overgrown cat Buyo. The corpulent cream-colored cat stretched across her apathetically. Kagome looked down at the animal with a smirk. She shook her head as it began to play with the hem of her blue jeans. The teen reached down and scratched his head giggling bubbly.

"I'm glad your having fun Buyo…" She spoke softly. Kagome looked down at the dusty old novel that sat stiffly besides her. Her tone suddenly went to anger." Ha! I hate this stupid book! I just want to throw it down the toilet! Why is Gramps making me read it! Demons don't even exist!" she took the decrepit piece of literature in her hands. The binding was held together by the love of tape and prayers. The cover was so faded; you could only read it in ultra-violet vision. What a way to enjoy the summer. Reading myths to please the close to rare visitors of the shrine. It suddenly dawned on her that she was wasting her time. Hey, I said she was beautiful, not brilliant. Kagome fixed her tank top and stood up. Buyo and the book toppled to the ground. The cat meowing dramatically, the book slammed shut. Literally, the shrine helper put her foot down.

"I'M THROUGH WITH SUMMER READING! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'LL HAVE ANY VISITORS TO IMPRE-" Just as the word 'impress', came to mid birth on her tongue, it stopped. From the not-so-quiet-anymore solitude she hogged, came the sound of unfamiliar cursing from an unfamiliar voice. Curiously, Kagome's head turned over to the voice. Standing at the top of the shrine steps pacing was a person. A hooded old person from the looks of it. Kagome looked closer. The stranger's hair was long. Longer than her own. Kagome looked closer at the elderly citizen with glistening silver hair that curved around their neck. Squinting in the sunlight of the distant image she gasped and cursed silently to herself.

'_Oh my Grandall!! A visitor was standing there for the whole time! AN ELDERLY VISITOR AT THAT!' _Kagome ducked behind the tree in case the figure turned back to reprimand her for their long wait. She kept her eyes locked on the person. '_Aw man! Elderly people are cranky when they're mad! What should I do??'_ Kagome pressed her back up against the bark of the tree until her heart stopped pinning her to it. She studied her options.

Make Souta do it.

Make Souta do it.

Make Souta do it

Do it herself

Options A, B, and C seemed to be quite alluring, yet she long decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep properly with the cruelty of her plans. Sighing, she straightened the "STAFF" pin on her chest and made her way over to the shrine steps to the pacing old woman. '_All right…let's get this over with… Steady…steady…it's for the concert tickets…it's for the tickets.' _She mentally coached herself. Kagome got closer and closer to the Shrine Entrance. She dug through her head for her lines then rolled her eyes still walking.

"Good afternoon ma'am, welcome to the Higurashi shrine-" The teen stopped abruptly as she felt the sting of shock plumage down her throat. The pacing body stopped so their back was facing her bewildered expression. They had heard her and had stopped their anxious footwork. Now things were starting to get weird. Even from getting a glance of their back Kagome could see,_ that was not_ the body of an old woman. The body was slim. Masculine. Chiseled. It was the body that most teenage guys wanted: a slim build. From what Kagome could see, this was a male. A **young **male. She could also see that this male for the most part cared about what he looked like. He wore a red hoodie vest with a white t-shirt underneath. His black baggy jeans swayed through the risen breeze. His red converse was "out-of-this-world" fresh.

Still "befumbled", (a word Kagome used frequently) she stood with her jaw opened. A fly tried to enter her mouth however so she quickly closed it. Her mind spinned. '_What's with the white hair?? This is not an old lady! It's a young man! Wait? What's he saying??' _

"Oh god-Oh god-Oh god-Oh god!!" The guy said. He was so wrapped up in his own worrisome thoughts to even notice her standing there. He began pacing again. That was when she got a glimpse of his face. A gorgeous face, shrouded in worry. His unusual eye color however made the coo-coo clocks fly! Kagome backed up in disbelief.

_'IMPOSSIBLE! SILVER HAIR! GOLD EYES!! I'VE GONE NUTS!!' _She cried mentally while having a mental breakdown. The boy kept pacing

"Oh great! This can't be happening to me!! Stupid well! I need to go!" He said hurriedly to himself. He glanced down at a silver watch around his wrist. Kagome took a gulp of air for courage to face this odd looking person. She cleared her throat in an attention-grabbing manner.

"EXCUSE ME SIR! CAN I HELP YOU!" The guy looked up at her like if she was a pest. Kagome fought staring at him due to his appearance.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped impatiently. Almost instantly, Kagome was offended. For this dudes looks, he was pretty rude!

"Well I can ask you the same question! Why are _you_ here! Do you need ticket information or something-!" Before the teen could finish though, he had pushed past her roughly.

"Move it sweet heart! You're in my way!!" The young man took off in a sprint, running behind the house in speeds of light. Kagome gasped as she was knocked on the dirt. Looking around, she saw that he was heading to the well house. Not good! There was a lot of expensive stuff in there! Kagome panicked and stood up quickly. She was an average runner, but she had to be twice the speed of Jesse Owens to beat this guy! Boy he was _fast. _From her little La-La picnic on the ground, she saw nothing good about that guy, which probably meant no paycheck from her Grandfather. Fearing no "Kasmik Krss" music will ever some to her, the girl stood up and bolted after him.

"HEY! STOP! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!!" She screamed. The silver haired gold-eyed guy looked back at her as he sprinted with such alacrity. Kagome was already tired and he looked like he run circles around her. Finally, the odd boy stopped and quickly slid through the doors of the well house. Kagome ran inside hot in his heels. She faced the hooded "criminal" as he was now looking down the well chanting: Crap I'm so late! Where is it? Where's the jewel!! Where is it!" Kagome shut the door behind her as she glared angrily at this guy. How dare he run through their home onto private property! How dare he be so rude to her! And why was he so worried? What the heck is so good about the jewel?

"HEY! You! What in Sam's Hill are you doing in here! Get the heck out! Or I'll call the police!" She threatened bravely. Her enemy turned to her. This time he was smiling. Kagome noticed a small fang-like tooth curl a tiny bit over his lip. His fingernails were long and pointed. In fact they looked more like _claws._ The boy who was her age smiled mischievously as one of his legs was half over the lip of the well.

"You got spunk kid. Heh. The police. That's almost funny." Kagome began to feel her legs go stiff cold. She shivered a bit in fear. Why wasn't he scared? All he did as smile at her. The smile made her blush however. The boy looked at his watch again before pondering. "I don't know if you're healthy enough for this, but since I found you, you're coming back with me." He pointed to himself as if she just wouldn't understand.

"W-w-w-hat!! NO WAY!" Just as the terrified girl was about to run for help, she was lunged into her capturers arms." Let go of me!! HEEEELLLLLPP!!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I JUST NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING! IT'S JUST A STUPID TEST! YOU'LL COME BACK!!"HE STRUGGLED TO KEPP Kagome still as she fussed with him.

"LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The boy rolled his eyes and leapt down the depths of the well. Kagome's screams of confusion and fear echoed as they fell downward.

"Hey girl! Hold on tight!" Kagome stopped her scream for a talk break.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

just then, a blue light engulfed the two…the boy's hood fell down…

I like a good cliff hanger don't you?? Don't hate me Next chapter is on the way!! REVIEW PLZ!!


	2. Punk'd?

WOOO!! 2ND Chap up! this is a tiny bit funny...read and review please! thanks Nay Nay Chan! this one's for you! hope you like it!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Punk'd?

Bright blue lights surrounded the two. Kagome watched in awe as she was now looking face to face with the guy. His golden eyes stared at her in shock. The two now were floating through a blue flashing abyss with a portal-like feeling. Kagome lifted her head and looked at him. He had silver forelocks hanging over his shoulders where his human ears would be. But the boy was not human. The boy was a demon. The demon gasped realizing that she now saw his real form. He panicked fearing the loudest scream that she could make. Yet… the cringing was futile. Kagome just stared numbly in shock. Now, it was freaking him out!! She looked "drone like dead". (can be described as brain dead if you like it that way. What ever floats your muffins..)

"What! What happened! Are you –" He sweat dropped at the touch of her hands at his fluffy dog ears.

"Wow…that old book doesn't say that demons have such cute ears!!" she chirped to herself as the demon growled in annoyance.

"UMM EXCUSE ME! HELOOOOO!!" His clawed hand reached up and whacked her hand away. Kagome's arm went flying to her side. She frowned as he interrupted he fun with his ears.

"Christ! Lighten up will ya'!! If you're going to kidnap me and try to kill us by jumping down a bottomless well, I might as well have a distraction!!" the human girl folded her arms shutting her eyes. Her bad luck kicked in big time. She was going to hate _her_ for this. Hating yourself was utterly pathetic.

"How do you know it's _bottomless?_" He added slyly. That remark made her crack an eyelid.

'_What does he mean??'_ Her mind asked frantically as the lights of mystical blue stopped it's swirling. Looking down at their feet, she could see the "silverness" of a floor underneath. Her eyes moved around further to see that they were enclosed in 4 white walls. They were blank as raindrops and were padded like the ones at a mental hospital. One the wall in front of them was a panel in a doorframe.

"W-w-where am I? Where did you take me??" Kagome thought aloud. She heard heavy clicks and sharp noises. Looking over she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"OH MY GOSH! DON'T SHOOT ME!!" The demon boy looked over at her with the deadly weapon in his hands. He rolled his eyes and opened up the palm of his left hand. The gun materialized and then went transparent before her eyes. It faded away like a hologram.

"What the heck is wrong with you??"

"…YOU'RE JUST FULL OF SURPRISES AREN'T YOU!!" His response was a shrug.

"Actually…you were the one who passed the first test at passing through the time barrier. That's a surprise in itself." He looked down at his watch and almost turned into a glue white snowmen." I'M LATE!! SHOOT!" Quickly, he took her wrist and began to pull her out the electronic panel door. Kagome glanced around in amazement as they were now in an office building. A normal looking office building. The girl at the other end of the arm was yanked like the owner of a hyper Saint Bernard She just realized what he said

"Time barrier?? Whoa there silver!" She cried in a very confused voice. The boy didn't answer he just pulled his hood over his head and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He sighed and continued walking through the hallway passing businessmen and women making their way by. The demon dragged her through a maze of winding hallways until he came to an elevator. Kagome examined this elevator. It was completely white and clean. She almost afraid to touch it, as if she would get smudges on it. The doors to the white elevator opened and they stepped inside. Inside Kagome immediately felt claustaphobic. The inside was all silver. And the creepy part was that there were no buttons. The male stepped in with Kagome besides him. The doors closed and an automated voice spoke through a speaker above them.

"Good afternoon fellow citizen, how may I be of service?" It asked soothingly. The girl jumped and stared in shock. Automated elevators? Where were they? Casually the demon answered.

"16th floor" He said firmly. The elevator started moving.

"16th floor. Duration, 3 minutes…" Inside the elevator, he looked over at a stiff white Kagome. She was so confused and so shocked it looked like it pained her. The demon rolled his eyes.

"Seeing that you probably aren't gonna say anything I'll start first…" He turned to her and she watched him blankly" I'M-INU-YA-SHA. DO-YOU-HAVE-A-NAME?" Inuyasha said to her pathetically. He gestured to himself again like if she could not understand English (even though she as screaming and threatening before). Kagome glared at him.

"I'm not stupid." She turned away rolling her eyes "I'm Kagome…" Inuyasha snorted

"Heh. You might as well be if your walking around these times looking like you were born yesterday. At least _look _like you have a purpose."

"What! Ugh! What ev…why did you capture me anyways?" Inuyasha did not answer her. He had to think for a moment.

"I dunno…all I know was that I needed to find a girl. That's all."

"Where am I?…" she asked in a whisper as she leaned against the flattened railing. Inuyasha glanced at her quickly seeing her look at him. She was awaiting his answer. This better be good…

"Your in Tokyo…" he said calmly.

"I-I- I can't be. I don't think I am…" Kagome shock her head in disbelief. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes you are. 2058 'wenchlet'." She glared at him and tiny knives stuck in his side. She crossed her arms.

"No. I couldn't possibly be in-" The silver haired cut her off.

"Systems control."

"Yes?" the elevator options asked in a friendly tone.

"Time and date." He commanded.

"The time is 2:08 pm. 7/21/58" Kagome nearly choked.

"WHAT!! NO! IMPOSSIBLE!!" She tried pinching her arm frantically. "No way-no-way-NO-WAY!! It's fake! Yeah! It's fake!" She turned to the teenage boy who was staring at her with a "_what's you problem?" _look." Am I punk'ed?" She asked.

"Yes you are! Congratulations!!" He cheered joyfully clapped. A splash of relief swept over Kagome and slouched down a little.

"Oh my gosh really! That's a relief-"

"No. Your not…" he chuckled at her gullible ways as she continued glaring at him.

"Not funny cat boy!!" Like a machine, he whipped around on his heels.

"Whoa! Woah! Whoa sister!" he shock his head "Iam **NOT **a cat! I'm an Akita!"

"Even cuter…" she rolled her eyes.

"You are sooo predictable"

"Am not! Your _un_predictable! I though you were an old customer! But noooo-ooo! You're a serial kidnapper dragging people around confusing them, and trying lying to them!"

"…Did you just hear the elevator…the machines never lie.."

"Huh! It's all fake! Demons don't even exist!"

"Well I'm here and I'm talking to you am I!" He snapped. Kagome examined him side ways before the elevator doors opened. As soon as it opened, Inuyasha's mouth closed instantly. He walked out side with Kagome's arm in his grip. They entered a hallway that looked like that of another office building. They continued walking down the long stretch of doors and corporations until they were at the very end. There was a glass door with white printing reading: "DR. KAEDE KINOSHI"

"Well. Here we are chick. Stay close to me."

"Why?" She asked

"Trust me…"

* * *

Yess! there it is! how do u like it? any suggestions? I'm open! 3rd chap coming up! (about 2 days) Review please!


	3. The Real Elderly

WHOOP!WHOOP! Chapter 3 up ya'll! Jus to warn you guys, Inu + Kag only! Kikyou go to hell! I hate that zombie lady! But anyhoo, i hope you enjoy! R&R PLEASE! I actually care about what you have to say! and be nice!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Real Elderly

Inside those doors was probably the most chaotic abnormal thing you would have ever seen. Demons…demons….DEMONS! They horsed around in a waiting room like area. What used to be a magazine end table between some chairs was completely cleared and now was chilling with a stack of shreds. Some people were sitting rather uncomfortably trying to gain peace reading or staring out the window. _However, _a pack of "jockish" funny looking males were play fighting and chasing each other wildly. A group of cat demon girls were playing mercy and gossiping way too loud. Inuyasha took Kagome's wrist and she stared around with an unfamiliar feeling. I guess demons do exist. The silver haired one couldn't even hear the door close behind them because of the noise and havoc. They didn't notice him or her. Kagome could hear a low rumbling coming from his chest. A growl. Then out of nowhere came a:

"YOU ALL HAVE 3 SECONDS TO GET YOUR ASSES IN A SEAT!" Everyone glanced at his angry face in fear and scrambled around finding a spot to sit. "….ONE!…TWO!… THREE!" By the time he said three, it was dead silent and the noisy teens eyes watched him as they were now seated. Kagome's eyes widened.  
'_Well…that's the way to do it.' _Her mind announced. Inuyasha shock his head and began walking down the stretch of the waiting room where there were offices were. They snickered as the two did so. They whispered to them selves' rumors and thoughts. Kagome heard a great amount of them.

" _I think that's her.." _One said.

"_Damn…she's hot…" _Said another. Feeling rather very uncomfortable at some of the stares the boys had been giving her; she was beginning to really consider Inuyasha's advice. They reached the end of the stretch and one guy said

"Yo Yash! That the new _flavor of the month?_" He wisecracked. Inuyasha gave him an "F you" face and flicked him the finger. The guy leaned back.

"That's cold Yash! That's cold!" Finally they made it to a door that read "DR. KINOUSHI" and entered inside.

The office room was bright with artificial lighting, which to Kagome didn't make sense since there would have been a great view. Inside this office was what looked just like the types of labs that mad scientists use. Among a billion tables, sinks and beakers sat an elderly woman. THIS time, she was actually an old woman. Inuyasha approached the woman who was working busily at a microscope. He shook her worn shoulders.

"Hey, witch. I got a girl again." The woman made an annoyed sigh.

"Inuyasha do you honestly think that by picking out random woman one by one will help you to find the je-" She looked up in aggravation to gasp in shock "OH MY STARS!" Inuyasha smirked egotistically as she arranged her eyeglasses and took a good look at the blank Kagome. Kagome stared back at her before looking down at herself.

_'What? Do I have a wardrobe malfunction or something?' _She asked herself. Seeing as everything was fine she shrugged.

"Can someone just explain to me what's going-" Kagome didn't finish before she was interrupted through an outburst.

"IT'S HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S HERE!" The old woman stood up and began to dance around, causing Inuyasha to slap his forehead in the ugly scene.

"KAEDE! STOP!" He shouted over her corny happy dance. Kaede glared at him before turning to the newcomer.

"Oh my child…I will explain everything to you. Come, have a seat…" She pulled out a chair from besides her desk and Kagome obeyed. Inuyasha just stood besides them. With his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes not wanting to sit for this long drawn out story.

"I should be lea-"

"No Inuyasha…you should sit too."

"Why? It's not like she's the one who has the je-"

"Sit." She said sternly. The male grumbled and eventually slouched down in his chair. Kaede turned to Kagome. "Okay my dear…what might you name be?"

"Kagome Higurashi ma'am." She said politely.

"That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you." She smiled. Kaede smiled back. Her smile was sweet like candy fruit slices. Her withered face was gentle and soft like love.

"Well I am Kaede Kinoushi. I am a scientist and a surgeon." She pointed to Inuyasha who looked straight up annoyed. "This is Inuyasha Sanyosho. He's somewhat like an assistant." He interrupted her.

"No one owns me you witch." He hissed. Kaede quickly rolled her eyes.

"Suuuure! What ever you say Yash!" She said sarcastically. "Well anyways…I guess your wondering about the environment and how you got here right?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well my dear, you are definitely in 2058...-" Inuyasha had an outburst. This one however was to humiliate her.

"TOLD YOU!"

Shut up Inuyasha!" Kaede snapped quickly. He mouthed the words 'F you' and continued scowling in boredom.

"So-I am in the future? But-how?"

"Well…the reason why you can travel through time started 50 years ago." She used her head to point to Inuyasha. "It all started with him."

"But he's a demon? How could he even be in my time?"

"Well my dear, demons have been around for thousands of years. They only seemed to exist in legends and stories. Demons and humans lived together in the federal era, but soon, they was labeled as violent beings." Kagome wasn't sure if the coolness of the AC that made her shiver, or the ending comment that Kaede had made. Her vote weighed heavily though on the comment. "That however was a stereotype. Many Demons such as Inuyasha are not vicious…but then again. He is not _fully _demon. He is a _half _demon." Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She looked over at Inuyasha who gave Kaede a "nice going!" stare. She could see that he had no pride whatsoever for the blood gushing through his veins.

"You have the biggest mouth that the world has ever seen…"

"Shut it! Now as I was saying! Demons and half demons must wear use special spells that cover their identity to the human race, only so they could live in peace once more. The secrecy of demons a stayed that way, yet 'bi-being' relationships still happened." Inuyasha had had enough. He stood up.

"Look witch doctor! Do you care to explain why you needed me to bring this empty shell down here so quickly!!" Kagome's forehead crumpled inward at the in-direct insult that whipped passed her.

"Hey!" She squeaked.

"Now settle down you two. Now as for _you _Inuyasha I'll have another wasteland job for you in a second…" The hanyou smirked.

"Hmmm…now your talking…I guess being late probably wouldn't be that bad after all. I don't even know why you give me times to get things done…"

"I'm busy. That's why." Kaede's fancy office chair swung back to Kagome. "Now where was I. Oh right…I have to tell you the story of Inuyasha and his ex. Girlfriend Kikyou. My older sister."

* * *

YAY! A MEMORY SEQUENCE!THIS WILL BE GOOD! Oh, you guys got something you need to tell me about the story? any suggestions? I'm open. Review please!!


	4. The Heart Stone

This chapter almost made me cry! ( it's so sad!! Kikyou is a psycho! Grrr! Oh well! chap 4! Whoop whoop whoop! Warning: Inuyasha's death maybe a bit graphic...sorry if you can't take it! Read it out anyways! Don't forget to review! )

* * *

Chapter 4: The Heart Stone

"I don't want to hear this…" Came a soft voice from besides the two females. Kagome and Kaede turned to see that Inuyasha was already besides the window. She had never seen a different being, and wasn't sure how to react to what they felt. This was not a hard task however. Any one could see the small rolls of depression linger down his face. Kaede's hard features had smoothened.

"Maybe you should Inuyasha…it will help you to get over it better…" She whispered to him. Kagome just listened. She wanted so bad to run back home in the safe warm arms of familarness. She even wanted to pick back up her kinky shrine job again. And believe me, _that _was only 45 minutes of homesickness. Of all the craziness and abnormal-ness of being sucked down what seemed to be a normal well to a different time, she just needed to know why her. Of all people, why was she so important? Kaede continued starting off Inuyasha's story…

* * *

It was the year of 2008, in a neighborhood in Tokyo. Of all the houses that lay scattered apart from each other by hills and forests, one sat the highest on a hill. It was the biggest house that housed but two people. Strong hearted Kikyou, and the innocent Kaede, who was only 10 at the time.

The two sisters were outside at the bottom of their home and were now picking flowers for a vase in their home. Kikyou knealt down and took a handful of red roses. The color red. For reasons, it made her smile. Kaede glanced over at her and saw her smiling dumbly at the blood plant.

"Kikyou, why are you smiling?" She giggled. They older sister snapped out of her trance and just gave her a gentle smile back.

"Oh. It's just that red reminds of Inuyasha." She looked down at what she had picked and sighed dreamily. Yet again, Kaede broke her from her trance.

"Um Kikyou…"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on marrying Inuyasha?" The girl asked sheepishly swaying back and forth. Her anticipated answer was taken over by a long silent gap.

"…I….I…don't know….I just don't know Kaede…" The girl's heart sank. She watched as her only relatives face sank into a saddened sulk before she continued up the gazillion steps to their home. Feeling ashamed for her question Kaede felt tears of guilt spring into her eyes. She let her head hang down low and followed her sister back up the steps to their home.

After climbing the steps she found her sister sitting on the floor of their living room. She was holding something in her hands. Her sister watched her meditate, and put the flowers on the counter. Because their kitchen was connected to the living room, she was able to secretly watch her there. Kaede sat there watching her from the sink. Curiosity enveloped her, and she began to feel herself pull towards where she was sitting. Kikyou did not move even through the noise of her feet shuffling. Finally, she was sitting right besides her on the ground. Kaede gulped and sat so quietly, she thought that she would have to stop breathing. She wanted to tap her sister, but the consequences for that were too unknown for comfort. Thankfully Kikyou got to her first.

"Kaede, why do you come?"

"I just, wanted to apologize for making you feel bad." She sighed with guilt. There was yet another time block of silence.

"Do you know that he is not who he is Kaede…" The girl perked up. She figured that she was forgiven, but Kikyou had totally ignored her apology.

"What do you mean?"

"He is not a human…"

"Well of course he is!" She laughed. "What else can he be!" Her older sister opened one eye and gave her a serious look. She instantly stopped her giggling.

"Listen…the legends of super beings only seem to be just stories, but they are a lot more. They are true."

"How do you know this? How do you need if Inuyasha is a demon and not everyone else?"

"Because…coming from a line of priestesses, I can spot one right off the spot…I do study them you know." Kikyou was certainly right. She can go for days just reading myths and studying them…she even had read a spell that could be used to reveal a super being if she had to. Some thought she was crazy, others thought she was a savior. No matter what side it was flipped on, it was definitely not normal. Kaede began to put 2 and 2 together. "Inuyasha was a tricky one to find out about…but I found out eventually…"

"How?"

"It all depends on their behavior…like I have just noticed that he has never stayed here past midnight. Or noticed that he hates talking about his family. It's all too simple. He is not human…demons are very cautious about their spells. It makes a lot of sense."

"So what will you do?" Kaede asked cautiously. She gasped and watched a small silver tear slide down her check.

"What I have to do…the world can't live like this…"

* * *

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyou's lab in confusion. Why had she called him this late? He knew that she loved her job as a scientist, but staying at work this late was out of the ordinary. Inuyasha shrugged it off and entered her lab. He secured the ring box in his pocket. '_This is goona be good.' _His mind cheered.

Kikyou was standing on the balcony like banister of the giant icy bio products. She pressed a few controls and made sure that the giant mixer would be secure. Before turning to see Inuyasha.

"Hey. You wanted to see me?" He asked softly. Kikyou smiled sadly taking off her glasses.

"Yes. I did." Kikyou took her glasses and put them in her lab coat. She looked up at him with hurt. "Tell me now Inuyasha, who are you?" Her question struck him like an 18-wheeler. Who else could he have been? He was Inuyasha. Inuyasha Sanyosho. What could she have meant?

"I don't understand what your saying? I'm me Kikyou." He frowned and moved closer to her to see if she was okay. "Are you okay-" Before he could reach her she shoved his hand away in a not Kikyou action.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She snapped. Inuyasha pulled his hand away from her like if she had burned him. She did not burn him physically though. She burned him emotionally.

"Ki-Kikyou? What's wrong with you?" The male's face was full of shock and disbelief.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? ME? YOU'RE FOOLING YOURSELF! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU'RE FOOLING EVERYONE AND ME! SHOW YOURSELF YOU EVIL DEMON!" She yelled with rage. At first there was nothing. But then there was pulsing. A steady pulsing. It was rhythmic, and lasted but 45 seconds. And in 45 seconds stood silver haired, gold eyed, clawed hand and dog-eared Inuyasha. Kikyou's face stiffened as she saw his true form. The hanyou looked down at his hands in shock. Long claws. Not good. He looked up at her not knowing how to react. "So this is how you are huh? You lied to me…"

"I didn't lie to you Kikyou! This is what I have to live with! All demons must do this! This spell is the only way how we can live in this stupid world with out having to keep looking over our shoulders!"

"So your nervous?"

"What?"

"You have to look over your shoulder remember?"

"What are you talking about? No I didn't mean it like that-"

"SO YOUR EVIL! AND TO THINK THAT I TRUSTED YOU! I HATE YOU!!" Those words. They slapped him like a human hand. Through the events that just played through his thoughts, the words _I hate you _hurt like hell the most. He leaned against the railing soaking in the recent events as she watched him like a hawk. The hanyou sighed sadly and pulled out the ring box. Kikyou watched him. Her heartstrings pulled. He was about to ask her to marry him! Tears fought their way to her eyes. She clenched them tightly shut and tried not to watch. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what Kikyou, I guess your right. You shouldn't have trusted me. SO YOU KNOW WHAT! THAT MAKES YOU A STUPID HEART STABBING BITCH FOR TRUSTING ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT _YOU _LIED TO _ME!_ YOU DON'T LOVE ME FOR ME! YOU LOVED ME AS A HUMAN!" He took the ring box and threw it harshly to the ground in rage. The box hinge snapped it two lying flat against the sterilized white floor. The beautiful golden band rolled to the ground like a nickel. The white sparkle of the diamond clanked stiffly. Kikyou fought her tears to the end. She finally lost and the liquid collected under her eyes. "SO YOU KNOW WHAT! IF YOU CAN'T TRUST A GUY LIKE ME, THEN YOU CAN GO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE! IF SO, I FEEL BAD FOR THE NEXT GUY! BECAUSE _NO ONE _AND I MEAN **NO ONE **DESERVES TO BE WITH A GIRL LIKE YOU KIKYOU KINOUSHI!" He began to lift him self from the railing when a sharp click made him look up. There stood Kikyou, wielding a long needle like tube with silver liquid in it. It looked like a large syringe. The needle was about 6 inches long too. Stainless steel. The hanyou watched her in confusion. Hard tears swelled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Before he could react, Kikyou had plunged the needle down into his heart. Hi s eyes widened as pain shot through him. His screams of agony slammed against the walls. The scientist looked away shutting her eyes tightly, as if to block out the horrible noises. She only sobbed and forced the weapon in more. Bright blood gushed from the puncture along with the metallic liquid. Kikyou pushed down on the syringe, and emptied it all in his chest before pulling it out quickly. Inuyasha held his wounded heart as the pain was ripping his body to shreds. He cried out in agony as the gaping silver and red hole leaked. Kikyou sobbed now in thunderous cries, falling to her knees at what she had done. Inuyasha leaned against the railing trying to support himself. He managed to hold off his heart wretched cries to look up at her weakly.

"Wh-wh-why? Kikyou? Why?" He managed to stutter through shaking and hyperventilating. His wound felt like acid, and his stabbed heart was beginning shut down. Metal tears rolled down from his eyes silently. Kikyou dug through her pocket and pulled out a 9 mm. She reloaded it with shaky hands and aimed it at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" She sobbed "I'll put you out of you misery." She pulled back the trigger and heard the bang. Kikyou heard the last whimper of pain before the breathing stopped and then there was a sliding noise. After the sliding noise came a loud splash. She opened her eyes to see that he was gone. The scientist stood up and walked over to the railing observing the tank below. There, in the blue neon liquid laid Inuyasha. His eyes were shut, and he looked extremely heavy. There was a silver streams of the injected metal running down his closed eyes. Tears of betrayal. The woman descended down the steps of her hidden lab and stood before the large tank with her fallen lover inside. She pressed her body against the glass and shook her head and kissed it.

"Please…forgive me…I had to do it…demons can't live in this world…" That was the last thing that she had said before she shut down everything running machine in her lair. All her work. All her findings. She looked back at the pitch-black room. The only light came from the fluorescent glow of Inuyasha's grave. She clutched her lab coat and threw it to the ground before shutting up the doors. Permanently…

* * *

UHUHUHU! So heart shattering! Poor Inu! But have no fear! Kagome's here! More clarity in the next chapter! Reveiw please! encouragement goes along way! )


	5. The Flames and The Driver

Yay!! 5TH CHAPTWER!! WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry if it tok too long! But it's here! You know how it is with school prep and al that Shizz...This chapter may be alittle graphic too. Just a tiny bit. But you can take it i'm sure...read and review!! xD

* * *

Chapter 5: The Flames and the Driver

Kikyou entered into her home shaking and trembling. She dropped her keys down on the table and shuffled towards the living room. Kaede was watching a reality show. She sat up hearing her sister's arrival.

"Oh Kikyou! So what happened with you and Inuyasha!" She chirped. Kikyou looked at her blankly and ignored her question causing her sister's smile to vanish instantly.

"I'm not in the mood Kaede. Leave me alone…" The younger girl did not argue. Kikyou was serious. It was not the time. "I'm going to bed…" She said weakly and began shuffling up the stairs. The night did not go well at all. Especially for Kikyou. Once she had journaled about Inuyasha's painful death, she fell asleep…but not for long.

_Inuyasha stood by Kikyou's bedside in the darkness. He looked down at her with sad eyes and his exposed now stone heart was still bleeding. He held his chest at the sight of seeing the sleeping woman and began glaring down at her. He bent down and whispered in her ear._

"_I'm not evil Kikyou…and it is not I who does not belong in this world…it's you…I loved you, you loved me, you wanted me…now you use your liquid metals to stone my heart? Didn't you love me? Didn't you love me? Didn't you love me? Didn't you love me? Didn't you love me? Didn't you love me? Didn't you love me? Didn't you love me…" _

Kikyou tossed and turned hearing his voice go on and on. Her conscience throbbed at the loop of his: "_Didn't you love me?" _Sweat fell from her forehead and she tried fighting him out of her head.

"No…No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She snapped awake and looked around the room. The only thing she saw was the dark shapes of her bedroom. The woman began to cry again. She cried so hard that she had to throw up. She quickly shut her mouth swallowing it down. The ashamed girl looked up at the ceiling. "I can't do this…I can't do this…"

Foolishly she had really thought that she could just kill him and move on. Easy said than done. She wearily flung her legs off the bed and began to make her way down the stairs and out to the garage. She returned with a tank of gasoline. Going completely insane she began pouring the gasoline around in every direction imaginable. She splashed out every drop not caring for if some spilled on her (It didn't). Finally once she was done, she threw the red can to the floor and pulled out a match. The woman smiled and lit it slowly in the darkness with a quick sweep against the small box. Was she crazy? Yes. Was she going to take her life? Who knows.

The disturbed woman dropped the match to the floor. Instantly, the room lit up in an orange glow. She watched the fire as it danced around her body. The tiny flames spread across the bedroom as the pyro-murder stood amongst them. She was pleased and watched her creation stupidly. Then she began to giggle. The giggles turned into laughing. Fire caught on to her gown and she broke out in wild laughing. Kikyou continued her unstable laughs and held her side. She dropped down to her knees on the smoldering carpet as her dress was now a swarm of angry red and orange. The laughing didn't even stop when she was fully engulfed with flames. Her skin melted, bubbled and even burned, but she found something funny. Her hair turned to ashes and her flesh charred black. But something was funny. On her knees, the wild woman stretched her fiery arms up to the burnt ceiling and stopped laughing. Now she wept

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" The response was the sound of sirens and Kaede's frantic screams calling her name. Hearing her younger sisters voice, she wanted to turn back and run out the house with her to safety. Yet…it was too late for second thoughts. Her fate was sealed, and she slipped into her fire filled inferno…

Kaede sobbed long and hard sitting in her home. There were too many surprises, tears, and drama. 10 years passed since the anniversary of Kikyou's death and loosing touch with Inuyasha. He had to be out there somewhere. He was probably out there searching for her. He'd take her into his warm arms and hush the tears away. Poor girl. She didn't know that he had been dead for 10 years. She'd know in a few seconds. Yet she wouldn't believe it…

The woman sat in her bed and wept silently. She looked at Kikyou's charred journal. Even though that day had long gone went by, she was still shocked to this day. Why did Kikyou kill herself? Weren't they living happy before? It always hurt to think deep down inside that this is what Kikyou probably wanted. Or was it? She had moved on with her life, living and pursuing her job as a scientist. Her interests however, were bio products. The same that her sister was working on.

Kaede sighed easing back into the comforters on her bed. She rubbed the charred cover of Kikyou's leather journal. She had never, dared to open it. Never in her life. While Kikyou was still alive, she would try to sneak a look at the yellow pages. That only led to being grounded, or chased out the room with a flying phone book on her heels. After much attempts, she finally got bored of trying to read it. She figured that there'd be a whole bunch of I+K written all over it (There was not…). That being done, for 10 years she didn't have the guts to read her sister's last words out of respect. She would have wanted it that way anyways. And yet some how, at this very moment, Kaede felt the urge to open the cover…To read the voice of her past sister. To understand why she took her life. She fingered the burnt crisp leather and looked down at the pretty pink jewel pendant around her neck. This was yet another one of Kikyou's items that was still left in tact after the fire. It was passed down for generations in their family, and she loved it more than anything else at the moment. After fingering the little sphere, she went back to the journal and took a breath. It was time. The woman opened the book and her eyes skimmed over the cursive words. She eyed each date and examined the little loop of words. She sniffled and began to flip the pages until she reached the last entry. It looked like the messiest entry that was in the book. Kaede found this odd. She looked closer at the words and began to read to herself:

_It was a lot harder than I thought it would be…I always thought that I had to do what was right, at any means necessary. Yet why do_ _I begin to regret what I've done? Inuyasha was a demon. A living-breathing demon. He probably wanted to prey on Kaede and me. We could have probably been killed. I hate him for lying to me. We were supposed to stay true to each other. Now I find out that he isn't even human. It doesn't matter anymore. I had to take him out. He lies in my lab now hidden in the trees behind our house. I'm working on this hot metal. That new liquid metal was a good idea. If a demon can survive through many injuries, than I had to inject it into his heart. From there, it would cool and leave a rock hard heart. Than it could not beat. It sounds morbid. It sounds heartless… but it had to be done. I even topped it off with a gunshot. I couldn't listen to his cries. So I did it to put him out of his misery…I hope that I can-_

Kaede snapped the book shut in her hands. She gasped knowing what she must do. Find Inuyasha…

She found him all right…and it took about another 50 years to get a cure for his surgically stoned heart. Turns out the bio products kept the rest of his body alive…and then it was up to the risen scientists to raise him from his undeserved preservation.

Kagome held her chest at the sadness of Inuyasha's story. Inuyasha had stood by the window so still he looked like a mannequin. Old Kaede sighed morosely. Her face stiffened. The upset girl sitting in front of her looked away.

"That's terrible…I-" She was about to turn to Inuyasha only to be shocked when he was right up in her face. His face was angry with rage.

"DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND!" Kagome shied backwards and Kaede frowned.

"Inuyasha!"

"What Kaede? I'm sick of hearing that! _Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" _He mocked with sarcasm. "You know that she is just like Kikyou in every way! She even looks like her! She has no pity on me!"

"STOP IT!" Kaede screamed. He instantly stopped and began to growl angrily. "Kagome is the only one who can help us now…"

"What? How!" Kagome interrupted. She didn't like interrupting altogether, but this was personal. Inuyasha didn't go easy on her.

"Because you look like Kikyou you drone!"

"So!" She folded her arms. Kaede rolled her eyes and sat up from her chair.

"Listen you two! We need to get to the Wasteland." Inuyasha perked up at the sound of 'wasteland'. He leapt over to the door.

"Come on you witch let's go!"

"Alright alright! We're coming!" She fanned her hands downward to settle him. Kagome frowned. _What the stars is so good about the wasteland? _She asked herself. Inuyasha crossed his arms as they headed out. At first, Kagome couldn't tell if she was suppose to come or stay. Her thoughts were disrupted by the elderly one calling her name.

"Come on Kagome. You have to come too." She nodded and hurried out the door right behind Kaede.

The three walked back outside to the elevators and this time took it all the way down to the lobby. Once the doors opened the girl of the past looked around the great lobby with fascination. People of many professions were walking along industriously. Some held briefcase some had bluetooths glued to their ears. What was even more different about the future was that it wasn't just humans walking around. There were demons! There were robots! There were aliens! The girl stood there as the blend of beings streamed passed her. She continued walking behind Inuyasha and examined an green skinned wide-eyed alien pass by. Her eyes were just as wide as his own. The alien man talked loudly on his cell phone and shoved pass Inuyasha. He shoved past his arm roughly. The hanyou rolled his eyes. Kagome could hear the faint curse of "jerk" rise from his throat. Her eyes darted from specimen to specimen. She began to feel like a cave woman. Tons of people wore funky clothes and white and metallic, were in. She looked down at her outfit as they continued walking to this "wasteland". All she wore was her ripped jeans and tank top with sneakers. Wow. They continued walking through the busy lobby and finally came managed to get outside. What Kagome saw was not her regular old Tokyo. Everything looked fresh and robotic. Flashing billboards with neon lights were posted everywhere. Robots and humans hung out around corners and street vendors rode around on floating carts. A alien woman with her uncontrollable dog came flying down the street on the other end of the leash. The dog, which happened to be a Rotwiler (just about the last dog Kagome would have wanted pouncing on her.) leapt up and began a fit of heart skipping barking. The huge ferocious dog drooled and glared at her angrily as she stood frozen. Kagome didn't dare to move even though its goal was to tear her face off.

_WHY THE HELL IS IT ME! Why not Inuyasha! He's part dog! Why me!? _Her mind began to ask repeatedly. Before she could begin to start phase 3 of panicking, Inuyasha came right between her and the angered creature.

"Yeh! Twha eth ellh ear uyo oding!" Kagome cocked her head to the left; an old habit when something was confusing. _What is he saying? Is he speaking dog! _Her mind asked as Kaede watched her. The dog backed down and sat. It made some gruff, yet guilty whimpering noises. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Lewl? Lexplian uyorlefs!"

"(Whimper and barks)"

"TWHA!! ESH TON MY ATEM!!" His small outburst made the 3 women jump in surprise. He was blushing ever so lightly. The woman with the leash wiped some sweat from her clean purple skin face.

"Whoa…I'm so sorry…. he's a little, jumpy today…." She said while taking the cord like rope. Kaede nodded as they walked off. Upon continuing to walk down the street, Kagome eyed Inuyasha.

"Um, you mind sharing with me what that was back there?" Inuyasha adjusted his hood. His silver fore locks fell around his neck. He snorted.

"Feh. Of course you wouldn't understand. It's a different language." Kagome nodded. She continued looking around as they made their way down the sidewalk. Kaede lingered behind them. Inuyasha stopped abruptly, causing her to smack into him.

"Hey-!" She expected him to get very irritated, but instead, he just stood there smirking. Kagome looked down to see what he was smiling at. There parked in a space against the sidewalk, was a fiery red mustang. Yet, it looked more slick, and much more stylish. Its wheels were completely covered by a plate of metal. The hood was down and the interior was cream leather with 4 seats. The girl gasped

"Whoa…" she ran her hand along e smooth surface as Kaede came up from behind her. Inuyasha was already in the drivers seat. He stared back at them with his hands on the wheel.

"Hurry up you two! We don't have all day!" Kaede sighed and used the door handle to flip the door upwards. The door stood up high in the air like if the car had wings. Kagome noted how skeptical the old woman looked while getting in the car as she herself got in the passengers seat. As soon as she sat down, straps closed around her shoulder and waist automatically.

'_Is every thing here automatic?' _She said in her mind. Inuyasha started the engine. It roared like a pissed lion. That made the half demon smirked. One single white fang curled over his lip. From the back seat, Kaede was already complaining.

"Inuyasha! Can you drive alittle slower this-" He pulled off from the sidewalk with one swift turn of the wheel, nearly clipping the car in front of them. The mustang picked up speed like money and germs. It flew down the road and Kagome flew backwards against the seat. The females were terrified.

"SLOW DOWN!" Kagome shouted over the shifting of gears. Inuyasha heard her, but at the same time, didn't here her. He was in his own little world. His own _wonderland _for that matter. But he'll share it with Kagome soon. Very soon….

* * *

Oooo...some foreshadowing going on...next chapter might be short. Or it might be long. It wouldn't really matter, because their will continue to be some unraveling mysterious for Kagome. Read and Review please! How can i kno how the story is with out your help??


	6. Green Wrestling

Sorry if ths took too long, summer assignments can be killer p. O well enjoy. This is where the action starts..r&r plz

* * *

Chapter 6: Green Wrestling

Inuyasha came to a screeching hault causing them all to launch forward. Kagome was panting and her hair was now a web of windblown mess. The thrill seeking hanyou looked over at her like she was out of her rockers. He fell out of his already.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Never-again…" Was her only response. He shrugged nonchalantly. Kagome looked to see where they had ended up. The mustang ended up in green garden area. Inuyasha left angry tired streaks in the grass and ran over a few roses when he swerved left down a street to a small trail bordered by trees. The three got out of the car and stood right at the end of the path. In front of them was the biggest wall that Kagome ever saw. It was high and gray and seemed to impale the mass of clouds around it. Kagome's pink lips gaped open.

"Whoa…" She stopped looking upwards and noticed that her guides continued walking onward. She jogged up to them and noticed a vault like door. Kaede turned to her solemnly.

"Kagome. Behind here lies your purpose of being here," She said this very seriously. Her face wasn't meant to be serious. " Because 50 years ago, the powers of a priestess died out, you are the only one besides me with the power left to help us." Kagome gulped down hard. She didn't particularly like what she was getting at. She been here for almost 2 hours, and yet she still couldn't think of any logical reason why she actually _needed _to be here.

"So why do _I _need to be here out of all the other girls who are priestesses?" Kaede smiled at her nervousness. She smiled in a confusing way.

"Do you ever remember getting a gift anytime soon?" She thought for a moment scratching her head. Finally she remembered the little gift she got and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Um…Yeah! It was this pink pearl thingy!" Inuyasha perked up and instantly jumped right in front of them.

"AH HA! SO IT'S YOU WHO'S GIVING US HELL!" The girl of the past jumped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kaede cleared her throat trying to get him to calm down yet again. She didn't even make it that far.

"Inu-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GIVE IT HERE!" He attempted to pull it from her grasp, but she quickly backed away from his hand. A frown of distaste shadowed her face.

"Hey! You thief! This is mine! I just got it in the mail a week ago!"

"GIVE IT TO ME YOU WITCH!"

"I SAID NO!" Kagome shouted back gathering her courage. She gripped onto her present tighter as her "kidnapper" fumed.

"I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" He launched forward with his claws and struck a small sapling down as she ducked. The tree fell behind her and she scrambled to get to her feet.

"L-L-L-L-Look here you dog boy! I don't know why getting this thing is so important to you!"

Inuyasha snickered. He didn't notice that Kaede was taking something from her pocket.

"It doesn't concern you wench," He raised his razor sharp claws. "Now gimme the jewel and you'll still have a face to look at in the mirror."

"NO! NO! AND NOOOO!" The hanyou shrugged and pounced forward as she screamed.

"FINE! DIE!-" In mid attack he felt something swing from his neck. The young man didn't even looked down to see what it was. Yet, around his neck was a string of fangs and beads. The rosary of submission.

"SAY SOMETHING KAGOME TO ACTIVATE THE SPELL!" The elderly yelled to her through her sprint for survival. In a split second, she panicked and thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"SIT!" Right on the spot, he plummeted to the ground creating a crater shaped like his body. Dirt and dust shot up into the trees and a Jurassic thump came after it. The girl stood shocked at the submissive male on the ground in front of her. " Um….did I do…" Her voices lingered off track and she looked to Kaede to finish them with an answer.

" Yes Kagome. You did that. Inuyasha shouldn't be a problem any more." Maybe not so much in _actions, _but definitely in _words. _Inuyasha twitched his ears. He flipped himself into a sitting position and his hands instantly fell upon the rosary. He tugged, pulled and clawed at them. The beads didn't even seem to move. They remained the same comfortable circumference around his neck and it only frustrated him more. He was already in a bad mood hearing that this girl had the key to their freedom, MIND YOU, she _WASN'T _giving it up, AND on top of that, she was using funny spells on him? Those were points off on the "Ally-Meter".

"What in seven hells is this?" Kagome chuckled innocently.

"I'm sorry! I-I-didn't know…" He turned to her icily.

"No you're not. YET again!" Kaede slapped her forehead lightly.

"Okay! Will you two stop! Kagome I delivered that jewel to you. I did it because when I owned it, I knew that it was an artifact that was meant more than a little accessory. I felt that I could no longer hold on to it anymore, and that I needed to pass it on to someone who had great use of it." Kagome's Hershey eyes fell into a serious attention. " Kikyou often told me that it contained mystical powers that would lay dormant. These powers would become active every 60 years. She told me that the night I was born was spectacular. It was a night were the jewel grew brighter, and a force of peaceful energy was beaming from it. Every girl born that year would be an eligible candidate for the role of the jewels mystical owner. The problem is however, that only the jewel itself has the last pick over its youthful pair." Kagome gulped and looked down at her present. "I only have come to understand this information recently. It doesn't matter, because it appears that you have been the lucky partner for the jewel." In an penny drop, the "lucky" girl sprang to life.

"W-W-W-WHAT!? ME!!" Words were futile to the old priestess, so she improvised with nodding. "HOW CAN YOU TELL?"

"Because once you have the jewel, your heart does not think of ways to rid of it. Most people sell it, or give it away, use it as costume jewelry, or even despise it. But you have loved it from the start. You wore it around your neck with grace. The day I left you with it, I could see the joy on your face. I knew that you wanted to keep it safe. The jewel can be used for many uses you know." She pointed to her head. "It gives a single wish that can be altered and arranged using two extremes. Good and evil. If a good person wishes a good wish, the jewel will stay purified and peaceful. With a evil person, it is vise-versa. Luckily, as long as it has its chosen master, it will not grant wishes, being completely useless. Only you will be able to continuously wish on it." Kagome rolled her item in her hands and let all of what Kaede said sink in. She glanced at Inuyasha who was leaning on a tree watching them with a mild grudge.

" So…what is Inuyasha talking about?"

"Well…right now there's a man named Naraku Pachi in the Western Lands trying to find the jewel and abuse its powers. He wants it for money and wealth, and is basically using undercover tactics to do that. He's been terrorizing many people just to get what he wants. He goes by "White Spider" and has many henchmen scattered all around the wasteland. All that has to be done now is take him out. Now that he can't make a wish on the jewel he's looking for the right person who can, That person being you." Kagome took her index finger and borrowed it underneath the corner of her lip. She was thinking again. It was hard _not _to think when you were in a situation like this.

"So where is this '_White Spider'_?"

"Naraku does his business nowadays out in the wasteland cities. I need you and Inuyasha to go out TOGETHER there and search for him." Now some people would say that as an adult, you're suppose to act in a civil manner, but these two weren't in the mood for it.

"WHAT!" They said in unison. "I'M NOT WORKING WITH HIM/HER!" Inuyasha sprang up from his sitting position and spared the rosary. He would be the first to dish out his string of complaints to the old scientist.

"You expect me to work with her! She cast some _voodoo _mess on me now you want a truce! I don't think so!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kagome interrupted innocently. The cursed half demon snorted.

"What ever."

"Look you two! You have to work together on this! You have to do this for your era's and this one too! Naraku is trying his best to make our lives hell for his own well being and we can't just let him…understood?" Kagome nodded over the silence. Inuyasha muttered another: Whatever. "Now Inuyasha, time for you guys to plan something-" A ruffling noise interrupted her voice from finishing. They all stopped moving and paying attention and directed their heads to the noises coming from the brisk wisps of bushes surrounding them. Inuyasha growled and the three of them smushed into each other's backs.

"Wh-what is that?" The young priestess whispered. Now, the noises began to escalate and multiple ruffling noises could be made. Surprisingly, Kagome was rewarded with a honest answer.

"I don't know, but I ain't liking the smell one bit!" They listened carefully. Then, as if there was an earthquake, the earth began to crack and shake violently. It shock so violently and hard that they all lost their balance and toppled to the plush grass painfully. Eruptions of dirt and trees shaking blared through the clearing and the mustang's car alarm set off.

"What's happening!" Kaede shouted over the noise. Only Inuyasha could hear the question, but his efforts to speak were futile. No one would be able to hear over the noise. Kagome gulped and could feel her tongue dry. Suddenly to their horror, a large dent in the soil began to form a few yards away from them right in front of the great wall. The dent popped inwards and sucked inward as if it were breathing in air. A hole formed and brilliant pink beams of bright blinding light shot up into the sky from the growing hole. The hole grew large and wide. It was big enough to fit Inuyasha's prized mustang. Kaede grasped her chest and silently began to crawl from the sight slowly and weakly. She dragged her body over the rumbling ground through shaking dirt and grass. Finally she made it to the car and looked behind her expecting to see the younger adults. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting there in the grass stunned, side-by-side and wide-eyed. They didn't even know that she had escaped the bizarre sight. Kaede held on to the car and used her free hand as a makeshift megaphone.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! COME ON!" She called to them just as something pulled out of the dirt. Out through the gaping hole in the earth came a large green vine. The vine was a good story high and its base was as thick as an oak tree, thinning as it reached its length. Never seeing anything so terrifying and just flat out weird in her life, Kagome let out an electric, ear-piercing scream. The vine wiggled snakishly in the air before crashing down at them. Kagome stopped her terrified scream as the large vine crashed in front of them and squiggled its way over to their feet. Instinctively, they scuttled backwards and the giant plant missed them by inches. They continued moving backwards until their backs crashed into something rock hard. Quickly looking back, they were unfortunately now backed up against a piece of the coiling plant and became it's victims. Kagome shrieked as they were now trapped up against it, and tiny smaller plants began to wrap tightly around their ankles. Inuyasha was covered up the fastest with the deadly vines he pushed his body as far into the segment that they were trapped against and began pulling at the rapidly spreading plants. The more he plucked, the more that came until finally, some grew over his wrists and one slinked around his mouth. Kagome watched completely terrified and didn't even know how to react. She ignored her own danger at the moment and began pulling at the vicious ugly weeds. She took hold of them in her palms and pulled them apart. Piece by piece. She thrashed at them and Inuyasha squirmed, managing to pull the one that gagged his mouth.

"WHAT IS THIS STUFF!?" kagome got on her knees and tugged hardly at one that was coiling itself around his waist. His golden eyes glanced at her in confusion. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She looked up at him briefly.

"SAVING YOUR A! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" She pulled with all her might only to be shoved tightly into his chest from behind by a swinging leaf. Before she could remove her self from off of him, thicker vines pushed its way up from the dirt and bound her hands into the dirt making them impossible to move. Kagome raised her body upward and Inuyasha attempted to pull the vines from her hands free. This was getting very frustrating, very fast. As if magnetically, his wrists were stringed to hers and he couldn't move them. Kaede who was helpless screeched out her own vine of cursing and profanities, despite her age watching as their bodies were otherwise roped together by nature gone terribly wrong. Kagome looked down at the half demon below her.

"Now what! This thing has us in a knot!"

"Just keep moving!"

"Okay!" Together, they started counting on the count of three.

"ONE!…TWO!…THREE!" Pulling as hard as they can to loosen their bounded torsos, it was too late. They began to move forward. They gasped and began to get dragged toward the pink bright light.

"Um…Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"We're-….we're…..-" His voice stopped as the dragging stopped abruptly. Then out of no where, they shot forward at high speeds and flew through the ground hurling to the hole. Screaming their heads off the vine shot down the crevasse first and then them. Vine covered and in shock. Kaede fell backwards as they were pulled down into the violent light. She watched as they sunk into it and the hole snapped shut. It returned to it's normal leaving a mess of discarded squiggling saps behind it. There was no girl, or boy in sight…

* * *

Teeheehee! This would be good...Pheobe i'm still waiting on a replay from you! If not then im cool ). As for anyone else, got any suggestions? If not then leave a comment and hope the best for chapt 7 of tdow! D...May the forces be with you (--)...Kassy K.


	7. I'm Your Venus

Fluff? Detail? Got it. So here it is folks! Chapter 7! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm your Venus

The last thing Kagome remembered were she and Inuyasha's terrified screams as they plummeted down into the hole in which the vine came. Shortly after falling however, everything went black. Comfortably snug against an unknown source of warmth, she cuddled deeper into it. That was when something slithered across her cheek. Instantly, she opened her eyes to see that she was lying n somebody's chest. Curiously, she looked down through the darkened area they had landed and could make out fluffy ears and the small glints of light from off of smooth skin. She had been lying across an unconscious Inuyasha.. Flustered, the girl sat up and blushed through the darkness.

"Um….Inuyasha…." Her hand wrapped around his toned shoulder and she began to feel her throat close up as the dimness wrapped around them. She felt him shiver from her touch before he stirred slowly. He sat up to make out Kagome's form straddling his hips. She quickly however moved from off of him and both of them blushed. Luckily it was too dark for the pair to notice each other. By the time they had stood up, their footing was sabotaged by the squishy floor beneath their "sneakered" feet. Kagome cried out in surprise as they both braced themselves up against whatever wall there was. She could feel Inuyasha's arm against her own. Something slithered across his hand and he jerked it up to his face.

"Something's crawling across my hand…"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell…" Kagome squinted in the dimness and noticed that the floor was moving. She screeched and a strand of grieve fanned down to her feet. Inside her, her mind instantly began to look at the odds.

'_So this is what it feels like when you're about to die painfully and you know it…' _

"Listen up Kagome. I might know what's going on right now." Came her "partners" voice. He sounded stern and determined that he had a plan. Kagome predicted where his face was and turned to face him.

"I'm listening."

"Okay. I'm going to attempt to get me lighter…-" It went silent for a second and she could hear the sounds of shifting clothes and jeans. Then thankfully there was that instant flick, and then there was light. The orange glow in his hand only brought for more terror. The 'room' they were in, first off, was "indeedidly" not a room at all. Infact everything surrounding them was pink, drooly, and fleshy. It also didn't seem to lack those killer plants. They scattered themselves in numbers and blotched the flesh walls with grace. It was almost like if the two had been standing in a fleshy, green shoebox from hell. Kagome made gagging noises and disgusted whimpers.

"Ugh…where are we?" Her response was a cool chuckle.

"Heh. I know where we are now…in a plantoid." The girl gave him a look.

"Um…there's a 'wee', little language barrier if you haven't noticed."

"IT'S A GIANT MAN EATING PLANT! GOT IT NOW! IT SUCKS THE BLOOD RIGHT OUT YOUR VEINS!" He snapped. Kagome gulped.

"So how do we get out?" Inuyasha looked around their surroundings.

"Million dollar question." His golden eyes fell upward to a pitch-dark tunnel overhead. "Well that's it's stem. Can't go up there." He shone the lighter back down and continued scanning until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Immediately, he flew on his knees to the left 'wall' least covered in vines and pulled off some lingering stems. Kagome made a confused face as he handed the lighter back up to her. "Hold this." Obediently, she took the lighter and watched as he managed to strip off as much weed as possible. Then things were starting to heat up. He unzipped the hoodie vest and tossed it behind him revealing the white t-shirt underneath. Not bad now. BUT, then that came off too. Obviously uncomfortable, a shocked priestess blushed madly.

"Um Inuyasha? What are you doing?" He didn't answer her right away but stuck his hand straight into the wall of the plants soft 'flesh'.

"Boring my way out of here. C'mere." He motioned her over to where he was kneeling. One hand looked sucked into the wall and he was using the other to scoop pieces of gut out (which grossed both of them out)

"Eww….what do I have to do?" Kagome made herself available and sat by his side. The shirtless hanyou was caught up in something.

"Wait a sec" He dug his hand in deeper until his entire arm was inside. Biting more than she could chew she leapt up from her seat.

"INUYASHA THAT IS FREAKING ME OUT!!"

"CALM DOWN! IT'S BASICALLY A MUTATED VENUS FLYCATCHER! THAT'S ALL IT IS! IT'S NOT LIVE MEAT!"

"_we_…ARE LIVE MEAT!" She roared back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued feeling around in the wall. Kagome, in her crossed arm position felt her anger melt away as she looked down at the jewel around her neck. It was her gentle reminder to keep things together. "Okay, okay, we got to stop this'

"What." He didn't look at her

"This 'arguing'. If we're going to get out of this weirdness alive, then it'll have to be done together. Whattya say? Deal with each other for the time?" She smiled sweetly and declared peace between them like a peace treaty. It actually surprised her when he accepted.

"Fine, now get over here and help me pull this nerve" Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms back around his waist and began to pull along with him. Bubbling noises could be heard from the stuck arm. In the moment, the events played through a confused girls head. That was when the judgment and argument started battle in her head:

_You know what? He's not as bad as he tries to look. He's a total softie underneath. Yep. I can see it…WHOA…my hands are on his abs…this feels weird…but yet, very right…this is interesting. __**sniffs unnoticeably**__ and he smells good too! Okay, I gotta stop this right here! This can't go on! __**Mind begins to drift to somewhere distant**__ooooh…and he so warm…and cute…WAIT A SECOND! KAGOME! BAD GIRL! It's not the time you bimbo! Wake yourself up!!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha yanked out his arm holding onto what looked like a wet piece of seaweed. It squiggled like a caught fish and he instantly threw it behind them. Kagome pushed the squirming mess aside with the tip of her toes.

"I got another question."

"And what would that be?"

"Why would a plant have guts and nerves?"

"Evolution. That's my only guess." He said this as he continued digging a hole through the weed plant wall. Kagome didn't say anything. She held his objects in her hands and sighed with exasperation.

'_This will take forever'_

Actually, it didn't. With one swift tug a small stream of sunlight poured into the cramped plant stomach in which they were stuck. Kagome shielded her eyes and made her was to the hanyou's side.

"Help me make a bigger hole!" She nodded and began pulling at the pink moist wall. Of course it wasn't a mammal, but its fleshy body would confuse people other wise. The two finally made a hole big enough, and more sunshine busted through. Inuyasha slid through first and disappeared into the light. Kagome passed his items to him and his hand shot back to her. She grasped his warm hand gently and he gingerly pulled her out to join him in safety.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha stood side-by-side staring at a huge green zit in the ground with a gaping hole in it where they had escaped. The plant expanded and collapsed in breathing like pattern giving them the impression that it was alive. Inuyasha shock his head and slipped his t-shirt back on over his tattooed arm. Kagome took a deep breath.

"That was the oddest thing that has ever happened to me." She turned around to her partner who was just zipping up his vest.

"Feh.You'd be surprised." He placed his lighter in his back pocket and observed where they ended up. He could here the sounds of a road full of cars zip by past all the trees and overgrown weeds. In the tangle of small trees and plants where the plantoid sat he could see the stem. Turns out, the stem was stationed against a large gray steel wall. The wall back into Tokyo. Putting two and two together, it occurred to him that the plant was probably right on the opposite side of the wall that they were on. It must have smelled them out and burrowed underneath to get them. He turned back to her as she was wiping away a few stray vines.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"We're in the Wasteland." Kagome watched him intently as he stepped over a tree stump and made his way closer to the road right besides them.

"Oh. We might as well start looking for that Naraku guy." Expecting approval, she was surprised when he snorted.

"As if! We're gonna have to get supplies first." He threw a smirk at her. "I know just the guy to go to. He can get us anything."

"Okay I guess…he sounds good."

"But there's a catch." That line drew her attention briskly.

"What kind of catch?"

"We need cold hard cash." His eyes linked with hers in a serious stare.

"And how exactly will we get that?"

"Welllll…" He looked away from her and began pacing in a flat space. "It's a bit dangerous…but it's manageable…" Impatient the female growled.

"Tell me!"

"Fine. But your not going to like it..." Inuyasha explained his plan for making enough money and Kagome's eyes widened.

* * *

Is it good? hope so...r&r plz! ;) suggestions or kudo's or any love shown is much apprieciated!


	8. Plans For Paper

I know! I know! I know! It burns! IT BURNS! i know u want to find out Inu's plans for Kags...will you? Hmm... review please! show the luv!

* * *

Chapter 8: Plans For Paper

Kagome walked in a hurried pace with Inuyasha close behind her as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"No! No! No! No! NO! I'm not doing it Inuyasha!" Inuyasha caught up to her quickly.

"Why? It's perfect! No body cares out in the wasteland! You can do anything you want and not get caught!"

"I SAID NO!" She blindly walked down the sidewalk not even knowing where she was going.

"Oh come on Kagome! It'll be fine! I'll make sure nobody hurts you!"

"No!" He stopped walking causing her to stop too and look back. Oddly he looked offended. His arms were crossed and he eyed her with malice.

"I thought we were in this together! Your deal sucks!" Kagome whirled around angrily.

"I can't believe you'd expect me to do that!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE KAGOME!" His stern, yet serious voice had drawn her in to listen. Like a magnet. It was that powerful. Then, it softened. He sounded gentle and sincere. "Look, I'm not doing it for thrill. It's the best option we have right now. My friend has the right tools. We just need the money…I promise, that I won't do something stupid…" He looked up from the ground and eyed her straight in the eyes. The gold pierced the brown like cupid arrows. "All I need, is your help…okay?" Kagome thought about it for a while. A second or too was all she needed. She hugged her body briefly before nodding slightly.

"Okay…I'll do it…I'm in…"

The two had walked down the stretch and came across a warehouse in a lot. They walked in silence for a half an hour and it seemed that at first, nobody knew where they were going. But fortunately Inuyasha identified the city that they were in as Sokaba city. They crossed the dilapidated, torn up street and made their way up the path of the great structure hidden by trees and a high brick fence. At the door, Inuyasha banged on it like if it would fall down. A small slot slid open to reveal a pair of blue sapphire eyes.

"Who goes there?" The voice questioned with a snicker. Annoyed the hanyou growled.

"Your grand mother! It's me you letch! Open the damn door!" The eyes narrowed at him and then glanced at Kagome in a lustful way.

"And who would this be?"

"Open the door or I'll take the eyelashes off your lids!" The blue eyes widened then narrowed again.

"Sooooorrry! Just having a little bit of fun!" The door opened slowly to reveal an attractive young man. He was Inuyasha's height and had silky hair pulled back to a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a purple hoodie and dark baggy jeans. On his right hand was a finger glove with a ring stationed on his middle finger. On his feet were white new sneakers. His smile was warm and he looked like a 'keeper'. "Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise!" He closed the door behind them and didn't even look at him. He had eyes for Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Inside it was vast and crammed with tall industrial storage. There were shelves and shelves that lay in the back round stacked with boxes to the rim. Some men were walking around storing them with cranes and forklifts. It smelled heavy with cement and was a little stuffy.

"Soooo…aren't you going to introduce me to your 'friend'…she's gorgeous..." Kagome giggled twirling her hair uncomfortably." Inuyasha interrupted putting himself right in front of her

"Why? So you can make _moves _on her? I don't think so!" The young man shook his head.

"Why not at all. I simply wish to know this beautiful creature's name…" Kagome smiled happily.

"I'm flattered! I'm Kagome Higurashi." She extended her hand expecting a handshake only to have it taken and kissed lightly. She blushed lightly.

"Miroku Nazama. At your service your 'ladyship'."

"Awww! Aren't you cute!" Miroku laughed

"Why thank you! I try, I try…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and separated the two again.

"Okay! That's enough! We need your help Miroku! Minus the flirting!" Miroku eyeballed his friend with frustration. Yet, he seemed calm and patient. The two were meant to be friends. Their personalities allowed it.

"Well fine…step into my office." He began walking past the storage shelves to the back of the warehouse with Kagome and Inuyasha following him. As they past through many dusty aisle's Kagome tried to make out the labels that were pasted every so delicately on the boxes. The print unfortunately was smudged from the heat.

Miroku's office was classy, and neat. Its walls were painted a soft beige and white wooding had wrapped around the bottom of it. A futuristic ceiling fan was stationed above his desk and a number of "updated" office supplies were neatly positioned on top of it. Miroku took his seat.

"So what is it that you two are going to need?" Inuyasha and Kagome took seat in guest chairs and Inuyasha did all the talking.

"We're doing a plan…a big plan…we need money for supplies and stuff to take White Spider out. We're gonna need you just to assist us with this 'job'." The blued eyed man frowned in confusion.

"What is this plan? And how do I get in?"

Inuyasha described to him the plan they had in mind and his friend rubbed his chin in response. "Hmm…there's a specific guy you might want to drag questions out of…a red head…now what's his name again?"

"How's he gonna help us! We need MONEY, not some guy!" Inuyasha said with much frustration. Miroku glared at him once again.

"You didn't even know what I'm going to say…instead of doing something _that_ extreme, you could just find out where 'Fluffy's money is…he works for him and has it…" Kagome watched the two discuss in silence. The little nicknames were really starting to get confusing now. But who was this _Fluffy_? What relationship did he or she have with Inuyasha? Inuyasha leaned back. His silver hair wrapped around his shoulders mysteriously.

"Fine. let's get this red head…"

* * *

Who is this FluffY? Who's the red head? Most importantly...WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO FOR MONEY!? You'll see...next document submit in approx 45-60 minutes. I PROMISE! Review 4 me my peeps...and your wish is my commmand ; )...

Kassy K


	9. A World of Crime and Cremation

Here is the red head!! hope u n-joy! R&R PLZ!!

* * *

Chapter 9: A World of Crime and Cremation

It was sunset and The Sokaba City Bank was almost empty which was pretty normal for the time of day. The teller, Houjo Ousaan stacked a fresh stack of bills and handed them over a woman awaiting her money.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" She thanked him and headed out to follow his task of "enjoying the day". Yeah. Right. The peppy teller straightened his tie and slicked back his chestnut hair. He smiled. Ready for quitting. Stupidly for Houjo, he would get the shock of his life, because three figures slipped into the bank suspiciously. They wore black baggy hoodies that hooded their heads like modern grim reapers. The group also had on white gloves and black dark sweat pants. Their faces were a total mystery, equipped with sunglasses and red bandana's covering their mouths and noses.

Houjo and a few other people watched as they made their way over to the desk slowly, in a hypnotizing, intimidating fashion. The teller gulped.

"Uh…can I help you…uh…Man? Sir's? Woman-" before the glass a pistol appeared.

"Okay, we're going to do this nice and easy iight?" The first masked robber with the weapon said roughly. The one with a calmer male voice put up his arms holding his own weapon.

"Just cooperate and we'll leave you alone sir…we just need you to help us with some information-" A female voice coming from the third robber held her weapon. It was shaking in her hands.

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm never going to forgive my self!!" The first robber turned to her angrily.

"Have you ever even held a gun before!" She wasn't any less angrier while yelling back at him.

" Don't yell at me! This is YOUR doing!" The calm robber nudged them with his elbows.

"Make sure nobody tries anything." The two stopped with each other and made their way over to the small crowd of screaming ducking people. Houjo listened as the boy shot up in the ceiling to calm them down.

"EVERY BODY SHUT UP! WE AREN'T HERE TO STEAL ANYTHING OR SHOOT ANYBODY! SO SIT DOWN AND DON'T MOVE!" Slowly, two women lowered themselves to the ground followed by a middle aged guy with a scruffy beard. A robot being, with hard silicone skin refused to sit on the floor. Instead it just stood amongst the pretzel people on the ground. It's artificial face blinked hardly and abnormally as if it were resisting. The hooded male frowned (it was hard to tell if he was actually frowning)

"Why are you standing? Hello! A human just ordered you! Get down you walking piece of dirty shrapnel!" The angry threatening words flew on top of the robot's chest and slid around it. It remained standing. The girl holding the pistol beside him turned to him as if he held a solution to their problem. He simply let out a sigh. "Fine." Six loud pops fired out, causing people to scream (including Kagome and the scruffy beard guy). Six holes were in bored into the machines chest. It instantly went down to the ground obeying. "You better listen!" The robber snapped again before backing up back to Houjo.

Houjo sat terrified and stared back up at the three. He gulped and could feel the fear climb up his airways.

So are you going to cooperate or what?" The teller didn't answer. In a split second, he took off through a security door that read "STAFF ONLY" and made a run for it. The three of them cursed and began to shoot at the glass window. Once that was taken down, they ran after him jumping over chairs and knocking down stamps and quarter rolls. As they did this, Houjo was in the back trying to open up an emergency door. He watched as they charged down the long hallway that lead to him, surprised they didn't choose to shoot his face off.

Finally, with them yards apart, he whipped the door open and sprinted out into the haven of the outside world. Was luck on his side? No. Surprisingly the girl had managed to leap onto his back and force him down. Houjo fell to the pavement with grace as the frightened female sat on top of him in shock. The two men smiled in approval.

"Wow...I'm impressed…you actually got him…not bad…" Said the robot shooter.

"You really think so!"

"Yeah sure. We'll take this guy down in no time." The pinned red head whimpered thinking that it was him they were talking about. Fool. He was luncheon meat to them. The gruff one lifted her off of him before dragging him up to his feet.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" He squealed cringing at every inhale or exhale they took. Snorting brought him back to reality.

"As if. So this is the rat with the money huh? Let's take him in for questions and squeeze out everything he knows!" just by hearing his voice, it sounded like a smirk was pushing through the cloth over his mouth.

"Just be gentle!" Said the other. And with that, a black bag was stuffed roughly over the teller's head. Then it went black…

A little white dangling light bulb flickered ever so dimly through a dark room overhead. Houjo opened his eyes, and blinked with numerous times to shake off the rusty lethargic feeling. He could feel his neck ache as he groaned trying to stretch out the stiffness. But when a yawn tried to escape his mouth, he was immediately startled to feel that he had been gagged. Up like the early bird, he examined the rest of his body. He was sitting up right in a chair with his wrists basically bolted to the handles with rope, as was his ankles. The rope was so tight that he couldn't feel the pain as it cut into his skin. It was that bad. What was even worse was the fact that there was a table right across from him with three figures watching him. They stood. Watching. Watching. And watching…

"So…how'd ya' sleep?" the same gruff voice asked. Houjo looked up to see a young man with long silver hair. His eyes were fire gold, and he had dog-ears that were ever so sharp. He propped his feet up on the small table. He knew that guy. He was familiar. Too familiar. Houjo completely forgot what the hanyou said due to his thoughts. But what use was it? He couldn't say anything anyways. The man laughed coldly. "Oh yeah…that's right. You can't talk to me."

"How inconvenient" another male voice cut in. Looking upwards, he could see a dark haired male step out the shadows. Then a female came out the shadow with him. She was fairly pretty with long dark hair that seemed to blend into the shadows. Her face was nervous. Her voice echoed as she spoke.

"Go easy on him..." The familiar male with the silver hair snorted.

"Huh. What ever. This little punk knows where Fluffy is…and he's gonna speak." He looked down at the 'little punk' who looked up at him with terrified eyes. "Now aren't you?"

(Nods)

The second guy with the blue eyes sighed and reached over. He took hold of the corner of tape on the guy's mouth and tore it off with one quick 'zip'. Houjo winced, and his teethe chattered.

"Now. I'll ask you the question."

"Where is Fluffy?" Miroku asked sternly, which sounded funny because he used a silly nickname with it.

"I though we were going to do this the easy way!" The teller whimpered. The three eased into their chairs. Kagome glanced at the two other. All she wanted now was to go home. Miroku sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in frustration. Inuyasha jumped up.

"WE ARE YOU IDIOT! NOW TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS!" Kagome sat up from her slumped position and listened carefully.

'_He has a brother?'_

"Why do you need to know, if I may ask." Through clenched teeth, trying not to loose his patience, he growled out an answer.

" Because he is the answer to our little financial problem right now. So talk!"

"Well…he doesn't live far. Only in the next city over. His house is big though. I'm his limo driver, so I see it every day." When he finished talking he looked to see any signs that they were displeased. Seeing that they were wordlessly discussing the information, he found it suitable for a curious question."Um…are you-?"

"Yes…I am…." Inuyasha looked up at Houjo with eyes of graveness. "I'm Inuyasha Sanyosho." He crossed his arms. "And yes…I did escape the 'oven'…" the look in Houjo's eyes were full of glee, and not so late after, a wide smile was beginning to surface from his eyes.

"No way! Are you kidding me! It's such a small world…I saw your revival! I was the one who cleaned Dr. Kinoushi's lab every day, before I started working for your brother…"

/Memory Sequence/

Houjo scrubbed at the counter tables with stinging glove hands. He was hunched uncomfortably over the table of the chemical lab and was trying to disinfect as much surface as possible. The ammonia and bleach solution found it's way into his gloves. This way is so old school. It was 2058 and Kaede yet still ordered him to clean the lab by hand. Maybe it was because she felt more sympathy in hiring a desperate human over a perfect-in-every-way robot. Whatever case it was, it still wasn't easy. But Houjo was determined and optimistic, which was a little unrealistic. He was going to earn enough money to move away from his mother.

Standing up and inspecting his flawless work, he smiled cheerfully and his dimples descended.

"Yess!! Another days work!" A little weary and tired and made his way past the beaker cabinets, he pulled off his gloves and started to rinse his wounds with cooling water. After the water had cooled his minor chemical burns, he grabbed began to take off his mouth covering and moved towards Kaede's own private lab (where she had her own secret studies and examination) He entered quietly into the hi-tech lab to say his good night.

"Dr. Kinoushi?" Peering his head around the brightly lit lights, the young man caught her standing by the frozen morgue section of her lab. She was holding a clipboard steadily in one hand and was recording notes with the other. She must not have heard him through her studies, so he tried again. "Dr. Kinoushi." Kaede turned around and fixed her glasses. She smiled warmly.

"Why Houjo, have you finished for today?"

"Yes Ma'am. In under 50 minutes." He raised his nose to the air with pride before instantly lowering it. He couldn't take too much pride. "I hope I wasn't disturbing you or anything." The woman laughed.

"Not at all. In fact, would you like to see something I've been working on for almost my entire life?" The significance of this project seemed to burn holes of excitement into his body.

"Of course!" Houjo placed on his gloves and a spare lab coat by the door, and joined Kaede at the morgue. They stood amongst the door, that looked like a vault. It basically looked suitable for Fort Knox

"Houjo. I hope this doesn't scare you."

"No Dr.! Please! I would love to see what you dedicated your life to." With that, she placed her thumb on a thumb print reader and the thumbprint pad read "ACESS GRANTED". She turned the heavy industrial handle and a gust of frozen cold mist gusted out of the door. When they stepped inside, all Houjo could see was blue light and glow from the 4 walls lighting. The tiled floor was sprinkled lightly with frost and it was bitter cold. There, in the middle of the vault on a frost covered table lay a body. A male body. As the two neared the table, they could see that this body looked stiff with frozen bio products. Kikyou's regards. Looking down to examine that stiff peaceful face Houjo gasped. That was the body of a half demon. A young one at that. His age. He had silver ice crisped hair with frozen shut eyelids. Frost had settled on his eyelashes and eyebrows. His lips looked blued with unofficial death and his lower half was covered with a tarp and sheets of ice. A breathing mask over his mouth circulated an embalming, bioproduct mixture of mist through his frozen rock lungs. The lab cleaner gulped not knowing how to react to this dormit being.

"Is he-"

"Well no…he's not really _dead. _He's _half _dead."

"Oh…"

"Yes…I know…this is Inuyasha…this is the doing of my sister." She pointed to his chest, which had a neat dark gaping hole in it. Wires and cords were taped to his forehead.

"What happened to his heart?" Kaede pointed to a protruding stand beside the table that he lay on. There, incased in glass, floating through icy bio product, and covered in wires was a beating live organ. A heart. That was a _wee _bit Dr.-evil-style.

"I managed to get his heart steady for decades. Now all I need is to find a way to get the body going. I kept all the other organs alive also with this machine." She motioned to a compact device attached to the table.

" That's incredible…I can't believe it could be possible to freeze the death process…-" Houjo turned to face her briskly, then it happened. His arm collided into the 'life' machine. Before either of them could react, it fell to the ground and shattered into heavy thick, pieces. Kaede's heart turned to broiled muscle as she watched as the wires had fell to the ground from off of her 'patients' head and body. The old woman dropped to her knees and could say nothing. Standing before her, Houjo had begun to break down in hysterics.

"Oh…my…I-I-……I'm so sorry-….I-….I can't believe I just…" Like a fool, his mind looked for words to say. There was none. He had destroyed her life's work…in 2 minutes.

Staring down at Inuyasha's still body was almost like looking down at someone in a deep sleep. Houjo held on to the rim of the casket as Kaede spoke to the Paul bearer. The man was compassionate and gentle to them. He had a big round belly and had on the perfect black suit to hide his shape. The fired lab cleaner looked up from staring down at the body and sidled through flower stands to get to Kaede.

"Um..Dr.Kinoushi…" The wise old woman did not say but a word to him. Her eyes were locked onto the mahogany casket.

"What is it?" In a whisper he asked.

"Why is he going to be cremated?"

"Because Inuyasha hated cemeteries…" Nodding Houjo crossed his arms. The Paul Bearer crept eerily over to them.

"It is time…if you could pay your last respects…" Nodding, they took one last walk over to Inuyasha's resting body and sighed heavily standing side-by-side and taking in the moment. As usual, Houjo twitched, ruined the moment, and gained Kaede's concern.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh…it's nothing…" He gave her a 'clearly-it's-not' look before looking back at Inuyasha. "I just thought that I saw him move…" Smiling sympathetically, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know child…I've been to many funerals and each one seemed the same for me…" The Paul bearer went to the side of the casket and pressed a button lowering, the hanyou deeper into the coffin. The two watched this process for a few seconds before turning to go. That's when a heart-piercing scream broke out from behind them. Inuyasha was sitting up. Eyes closed, arms by his side. Still looking dead.

"WHAT IN BLAZES!" Kaede shouted over the round bellied mans cries. Houjo fell to the ground in fear. No body moved. Just watched. It was silent. Besides panting and fear.

The hanyou, who was sitting up did not move. Just sat there. Kaede gulped before gathering her stuck courage.

"Um…Inuyasha-?" His eyelids popped open like Frankenstein. They were rusted gold and glazed over with a little over 60 years of age. Then, he turned to them stiffly and spoke the his first words in the longest time…

"Who put the lights on!!" He roared in an irritated voice. The Paul Bearer fainted…

* * *

I made Houjo an idiot cuz he's tries to date Kagome..(grr)..but i hav no grudge on the dummy...a trip thru "weird science" is interesting aint it? i would imagine that. This is a future story...so...yeah...STAY TUNED! (And no sleeping in honors class...)

peace

r&r!! ;)


	10. We the People

I'mm baaccckkk! And doing some revamps before I continue writing! You all probably hate me now, but I guess I'll have to deal with it... HOWEVER, I think this version of the chapter is a little more detailed, giving our hanyou alittle more "emotion" shall I say. Alright! Enjoy!

* * *

We the people

Kagome just barely caught Inuyasha as he swiftly moved from out of the interrogation room. She partially watched as Miroku began to untie Houjo, before quietly slipping out of the room after him. He was walking through the dripping hallways of the basement when she caught up to him. She only wanted to know as much of the situation as possible. Hopefully he'd cooperate.

"Inuyasha, what do we do now?" Her voice asked firmly. He continued his hurried walk through the dripping hallways, as she had not been there. There was a slight pause and the sound of his exhausted sigh.

"We have to go to the next town over and find out as much information as possible…." He snapped. Kagome flinched at his roughness, but by this point of the day, she was used to it.

"But what about those plant creatures?" She moved in front him, examining the absent flaws on his face in the dimness. The hanyou however was annoyed as she blocked his way.

"They're pitfalls. He's only trying to slow us down…" Kagome's fingers fell to the jewel around her neck. A wave of dark worry fell down on her.

"So he knows…?" As much as he didn't want to say something, he had to. She needed to toughen up for this job.

"Yes…he knows…" He sighed. Kagome sulked, but he wasn't finished. His face was stern and honest. "He'll kill anyone to get to you…" Inuyasha stopped once they reached the door to the warehouse. Now she was worried. She clutched the pink sphere in her hand, and finally could not fathom the danger.

"So what am I going to do then Inuyasha…I can be killed so easy." Something in her voice had changed his abrupt disposition. The hanyou, feeling the pain and worry in her voice finally turned to her. His gold eyes were serious once more.

"You will do nothing. Nothing but stand behind me," Kagome grew silent. "Do you understand me Kagome?" Finally she nodded slightly. With that said, he slid open the door and took her wrist firmly. "Come on. We have to go." She let him lead her like a child through the extensive shelves of the warehouse to the industrial door that led to the heat of the outside sun.

Once they were outside, Miroku made his way to them from his garage.

"Are you two heading to the next town?" He asked firmly. Inuyasha nodded.

"There's movement from Naraku here. We need as much information as possible." The girl from the past could tell how much he was determined to kill him. If it would be the last thing he did, Kagome knew how hard he was going to work to get what he wanted.

Miroku put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. I'll see you two in a few hours." They turned to leave, only to have him call them back. "Wait, Houjo wanted me to give this to you." He handed Inuyasha what looked like a silver card. "It's an account from the bank. He wanted to give it to you as a gift." A smiled pulled to his face. "It's worth millions…" The hanyou nodded and lead Kagome back to the direction of the road.

"Nicely done. I'll see ya around Nazama." Miroku's head nodded casually.

"Good luck you two."

And with that, Inuyasha lead Kagome to the side of the long stretch of road littered with small shrubs and weeds. From far in the distance, the city graced the horizon. I would be a long walk…

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the same strip of road for what seemed like hours. By then, the sun was setting. They had walked in complete silence, besides the shuffle of rocks and weeds that were kicked up from their feet. The girl watched Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. His face was calm and meditative. She was growing quite tired, but she was debating whether or not to say anything. Inuyasha could have been in one of his moods. However, with the ache of her feet, It came down to her finally overruling his aggression, and she opened to her mouth to speak. He however spoke before her.

"I guess you're getting tired." He said in a pissed off voice. Kagome frowned.

"I'm not a half demon Inuyasha," She hissed back into the darkness as she stepped over a rock. He had angered her so much with his tone, that she crossed her arms and tried not to let him win. "I'm not tired." They continued walking besides the empty road, sneakers crunching in the sandy rocks. He looked over at her rolling his eyes. She was startled once he stopped walking and turned to her.

"You just _have _to win don't you!" Kagome frowned at him in malice and stopped her walking as well. She obviously wasn't in the mood.

"What are you talking about! Quit being such an ass Inuyasha!"

"Why don't you stop being so bitchy!" Her eyes widened in anger.

"I am not! Just because I won't let you walk all over me! Maybe _you_ always have to win!" He rolled his gold eyes as she continued. "So what if I'm tired! You have been dragging me on this stupid road for a good THREE hours! NOT TO MENTION I HAD TO WORK ALL DAY!" He ignored her.

"How are we ever going to be able to do anything if YOU keep slowing us down!" She cut her eyes dangerously.

"DEAL WITH IT! I'm the only one that can save you all remember!" With that she turned on her heel and started to walk the other way. Confused, he stopped and watched her.

"Where the hell are you going!" He snapped. Kagome continued walking.

"HOME!" Her response made him growl in frustration.

"Kagome, we're in the middle of nowhere! The next person who you're going to meet isn't going be on your side!" He called to her. She whipped around.

"FINE! AS LONG AS THEY'RE NOT YOU! MAYBE THEY'LL KNOW HOW TO TREAT A GIRL!" She yelled back. Inuyasha growled.

"WELL FINE! GO AHEAD! DON'T COME BACK TO ME WHEN A PERVERT OR MUGGER TRIES TO SCREW YOU! HE CAN TAKE YOU FOR ALL I CARE!" Kagome turned back to him glaring.

"LET IT BE SO ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha snickered to himself in anger sticking her the finger.

"FINE BITCH!"

They turned their backs to one another walking away angrily. This wouldn't end well at all…

Kagome walked alone in the darkness for what seemed to be 15 minutes. Flies soon began to collect around her arms and she swatted angrily, regretting the tank top and jeans she wore. Kagome had never been as mad at a guy as she was with Inuyasha. To makes things worse, he wouldn't even come to get her. Here she was, vulnerable in a foreign world.

All she wanted was to go home. Her family was probably worrying about her. They might have even been mad at her. Whatever the case, she knew that being new in the future alone in the dark was not fun at all. Just as things looked like they were getting pretty bad, hope arrived. From out of a small street, a set of headlights neared her. She stopped slowly watching as the lights blinked and began to pull towards her on the side of the road. The sleek silver car came to a stop right in front of her and the window rolled down to reveal a demon. He was one of the worst looking ones she had seen yet. He had looked like an awful toad, with bulging eyes and stubby teeth. His lips were thick and cracked. It was hard looking at him. The girl was beginning to realize how much Inuyasha was taking over her. Now she would expect any other demon to be beautiful…

"Are you lost dear? The next town's not too far away, want a lift?" He asked in a friendly tone. Kagome pondered for a few seconds before smiling politely and nodding.

"Thank you so much."

She made her way around the large SUV and slid inside the passenger's seat.

The car smelled rank of coppery blood and perfume. The leather seats had been scratched up, and on the dash board, she sworn that she saw women's underwear. Before she could decide whether or not this was a good idea, the toad man sped off down the road in the direction that she and Inuyasha was heading. She somewhat hoped that she could pass him and rub it in his face, but it looked like that wouldn't happen. They had passed the last place they argued in a short 4 minutes. The toad smiled and turned to her briefly.

"I'm Mouten by the way." Kagome made a small smile leaning on the door. She angled her body towards the door and stared out the window. He seemed to look right through her clothes.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you…" She watched as the "town" began to pull up into view. It was packed with tall buildings and cars. There also weren't a lot of people hanging around on the streets. Her eyes darted around inspecting the many flashing lights and LED build boards. By then Kagome was still thinking of her hanyou partner. He still never left her mind. She felt saddened, and even guilty of the argument by then. Maybe when he asked her if she was tired, he was concerned. Maybe she should have been more understanding.

Mouten drove through the town streets.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" He asked. Kagome thought for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Um…I actually don't…" She stuttered. He smiled at her kindly and swerved into an empty remote parking lot on the side of a standard motel. The parking lot was vast and completely void of any sign of life. The truck hummed as the toad demon turned the wheel around to park in an isolated space.

"Okay I'll let you out here." Kagome looked around and sighed in relief. Although she did not know what to do on her own, she figured she could work that out once she got inside the motel and relaxed for a little bit.

"Thank you so much!"She chirped as she unstrapped herself from the seat. "I wish I could give you something, but I don't have any money." She began to feel around in her pockets for any money at all, despite not knowing if the currency was still the same in her time. Mouten however laughed and turned off his engine with a slow turn of his wrist. He turned to her with a smirk, staring everywhere _but_ her face.

"That won't be necessary…" Her heart began to thump out of her chest heavily. What was he looking at? The sound of a hard click startled her for a couple seconds and she zipped around. She yanked the door to open it, to her surprise, it was locked. As she turned back to face him, she was in shock to see him tugging off his seat belt and moving his hands to her thighs.

"W-what are you doing?" She squeaked. He stared with a sickened face, snickering and laughing as she continuously had to push his hands away from her body.

"You owe me, sweet Kagome." His smile broadened. Kagome shook her head fearfully, letting her hair fall around her shoulders as if it could protect her from his advances.

"But not in this way!" She cried out a little as he crawled even farther over her, cramping her up against the corner of her seat.

"You don't have much of a choice." Like a switch, Mouten snapped. He grabbed her by both arms and slammed her against the seat. The girl however squirmed and began to flail her arms and legs around. She knew what he wanted, and there was a fifty percent chance that he would get it. She wouldn't scream just yet…she had to be strong.

"What a pretty girl you are! I'm so lucky to find you wondering around!" He boomed in a horrific laugh as he managed to tear her favorite green tank top straight down the middle, exposing her bare torso. Now she was scared. Kagome screamed her head off as his lips fell to her neck, trailing a slimy path down to her chest. Her skin crawled, and the pit of her stomach became knots of disgust and fire.

"Somebody help me! Help me please!" Her voice begged as she slammed against the windows with a free hand. To no avail, no one came for her, and she was left pinned against the toad's heavy body. She gripped at his head with her fingernails, trying to stop him from his disgusting kisses. She scratched at him, clawed at him, and made every attempt not to burst out crying in hysterics. But Inuyasha was right. In fact, he was perfectly right. However, this was a demon too extreme, to be a pervert.

Kagome finally screamed, which earned a second laugh from Mouten.

"Yes! Scream! No one will hear you! Keep screaming! It makes the whole love making better!" His hands crawled to her waist, but she wouldn't stand for that. As his hands fell to the black leather belt around her hips, she opened her mouth. She clenched her teeth down on what ever flesh she could reach, tasting his blood. She caught him on his ear, and he grunted out in pain holding his wound.

"Oww! A nibble would have been fine! I guess you want it the hard way!"

His hands folded around her neck squeezing at her wind pipe. Absolutely terrified, Kagome gasped frantically trying to gather air into her lungs, but he only squeezed harder, tightening the narrow passage way that brought life into her body.

That would explain the smell of blood and perfume in his car.

He killed, and would kill her next.

Kagome's eyes drooped as she started losing her breath. Mouten smiled.

"Enough fooling around…time to get started with this…" She could see as he used one hand to loosen his own belt, jerking at it so release himself.

She closed her eyes as tears pooled down her eyes. Her murder would come…she could feel it. Her mind spun out of control. She yelled in her head, _'Inuyasha was right…I should have stayed with him! Why couldn't I just be patient! Why did I have to jump all over him! Why do I deserve this death...'_

The young girl stopped her struggle giving up…

But faith did not seem to give up on her…

She heard the sound of smashed glass crackle through the cramped space. All she saw was the quick flash of a hand shoot inside of the vehicle, and the toad's hands grasp at his neck in an attempt to gather air for himself. Her eyes shut automatically. There was the sound of struggles and Mouten yelling. Then, he was suddenly yanked from off of her. Kagome could hear cracking and several thumps against the side of the truck. She held her self clenching her eyes shut and holding her body as her own tears began to warm her. She was too afraid to see what was going on, but she had to. She cracked her eyes open slowly.

She watched as a familiar figure had sent a brick-smashing punch into her attackers face. It was too dark to see, but once they had moved into the light, she lost her breath. Her eyes widened as his amber eyes burned in the moonlight.

"I-Inuyasha…"

Yes. It was him alright. She watched weakly as he finished off Mouten with another punch to the jaw. Once he dropped to the ground, the hanyou panted and turned to face her. They had made eye contact for only seconds. Blood was smeared on his cheek, some collected at his lip. He looked frightening unreadable, as if he had seen such a crime all the time. Kagome suddenly felt foolish. Here she was, in her bra, freezing, and in a teary mess. She felt pathetic, but yet, too shaken up to move. She never took her eyes from off of him, and he did the same. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, but only could repeat his name once more.

"Inuyasha….I-" As soon as he spoke, he crawled into the car and shook his head.

"Shut up." She obeyed and watched as he unzipped his sweatshirt quickly and placed it over her shoulders. Kagome watched as his simple white undershirt clung to his body, and her cheeks tingled. He didn't notice, so she slipped it on carefully and was engulfed in the scent of Earth and lemons. Once she was re-clothed, he slid his hands behind her legs, and the small of her back. With ease, he lifted her up and pulled her from the car, carrying her in his arms like he would a bride. Kagome had met him only this very day, but being in his arms felt like the safest thing in the world. She didn't think she'd ever be so glad to see him, and was finally overwhelmed by her rescue, like a bucket overflowing with water.

"Inuyasha please! I'm sorry…I-" He didn't want to hear it at all. He continued walking in a quickened pace holding her to his chest protectively.

"Just shut up Kagome." he ordered sternly. "Shut up and rest…"

Normally, Kagome would have been upset, but she could not react to anything. she was safe…And she felt safe…

Inuyasha walked across the parking lot and to room doors lined up along the building. With a swift kick, he knocked one of the room doors open. It swung into the darkness, rebounding off the wall. He balanced kagome in one arm and flicked on the lights. One single bed was positioned in the corner, followed by a small fridge, a couch and a small T.V. set. He sighed wearily and placed her onto the bed, shutting the door with a casually with a kick, as if her were entering a cozy home after a long day. She sat up properly hugging her knees, and watched as he leaned against the wall.

"Sleep Kagome." He ordered once more reaching to turn on a lamp before moving towards the door. She sprung to her feet.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" He stopped slowly and turned to her. She was taken back at the sight of him in the light. He was almost pale, and dark rings were starting to form under his eyes. Kagome sighed and took a breath, feeling even worse than she had before. "Can I talk with you? I don't want to be alone right now…" She just wanted to be home, but this was the best he could do. He sat down on the bed besides her without further protest. They were silent at first, but then she spoke.

"Thanks for saving me…" He shrugged awkwardly, lacing his fingers together and staring at the grey colored carpet.

"You're welcome." Kagome hugged herself once more and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha…I could have been ra-"

"That's enough!" He snapped and shot up from his sitting position, moving towards the nearest window. Completely startled by his outburst she flinched. She wasnt expecting this to be a sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." He turned back to her, an expression of frustration and exhaustion on his face.

"Well you did! Do you have any idea what you did to me! I was worried sick! I picked up your scent with a mix of blood, and all I did was run all the way here!" Guilt poured down on her. "Not to mention he could have KILLED you!"

Now she was in tears. He was actually _worried. _

"I'm sorry for worrying you! I just wish we could be on better terms!" Her face had said it all. With her sad sulk, Inuyasha had jammed a hand in his dark jean pockets, and ran the other through his hair, pushing back his silver bangs.

"Look, don't cry." He said more softly and sighed as he sat back down besides her. A ring of hair fell around his neck softly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just don't like fighting with people all the time." Silence crept into the small room that they shared, before she received a response.

"Let's just try to keep together next time," He turned to face her, "These times are far more complex than you can ever understand Kagome. People can do this and _get away _with it. This is how the wasteland is." Although Inuyasha had not exactly showered her with his tender side (if it even existed), she would take anything over his constant stressed and moody attitude. She managed a small nod, accepting the small steps that they were taking thus far as a team. It was better than nothing.

Inuyasha's gold eyes glowed in the dimly lit space, creating a ghostly appearance. He wiped drying blood on his cheek, and threw the covers over her. She eyed him suspiciously as he flicked off the lights and positioned himself on the couch, with his knees to his chest, after muttering the word "sleep". Kagome wrinkled her face into a frown.

"You wouldn't get as much rest on the couch as you would up h-"

"I'm an insomniac." He muttered, keeping his chin against his wrists.

"You don't sleep at all?"

"Very little," He propped himself up against the arm of the couch. "Now shut up and sleep." She bit her lip, ignoring his snapping and resisted temptation to withdraw herself from him.

"One more thing."

"What."

"Sleep next to me?" There was a pause and she watched as he turned back to her wearing a face of amusement, shock and surprise. His silver hair was slightly disheveled, and his eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Why."

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because-"

"There is no reason is there?" She smirked smugly causing him to glare at her as if his eyes would stop her teasing.

"Most girls would find that ODD to sleep next to a guy they just met."

"What if I just don't want to be alone..." She sounded innocent enough, but he didn't care.

"Well the answer is no." She didn't care about how she looked asking him to sleep next to her. All her life she was never alone after a traumatic experience, and wasn't even remotely sure how to recover from it on her own. The images of Mouten began to surface into her mind. Her tiny body let out a shutter, and he snapped his head back towards her, watching carefully. She didn't have to say anything else, but finally got through to him. He growled at her and shifted his body to get off of the couch. He slid besides her reluctantly, easing his body into the foamy mattress at a modest distance.

"If I sleep next to you, you better keep your mouth shut and sleep." He muttered gruffly. She smiled, but not wanting to push his buttons anymore, she was determined to stay quiet. Inuyasha however would change that. He shook his head staring at the cracked ceiling.

"Kagome, how can you even _trust _me? You just met me today, and your experience with demons hasn't been so good this far." He whispered. She didn't care. She just met him, but now she was stuck with him. She turned on her side facing him.

"You won't hurt me Inuyasha." A cryptic grin marked his face.

"..I never said I was a good demon." She only shrugged, dismissing his statement.

He turned to her, but she had already closed her eyes to begin her slumber. The hanyou sighed and turned off the lamp besides them, staring at the ceiling, and thinking.


	11. Unfinished Business

I know that I have been MIA, but I guess that is life... I'm sorry about that! Im going to be "re=vamping" this story and fixing it up quite a bit! I wrote this when I was like 14? Well writing and ideas improve/mature. So here it is!

* * *

Unfinished Business

Inuyasha's ears twitched with the sound of movement outside their door. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes trying to sit up, only to be pinned by Kagome's entire body. He didn't know how she managed to sleep across his stomach. Rolling his eyes, he got on his elbows and shifted from underneath her. She just seemed to mold into him however, and the more he moved, the more she grew more comfortable. He cursed to himself, drawing the hair from around his neck and pushing it back with a hand. He began to find ways of how to get Kagome from off of him without disturbing her; however, a large bang at the door caused them both to jump up in a matter of seconds. The girl's hand flew to her chest in a mild sense of fright and her eyes were half open. Their bodies were still mangled with sleep.

"What the hell was that-" She started to ask. Inuyasha stopped her immediately. He flew across the bed and yanked her off. She whimpered as he dragged her into the small bathroom and the shut the door behind them.

Confused as to what the half demon was thinking, Kagome asked again. This time her voice was more frantic and shaky. "Inuyasha, what are you doing!" The tampering grew louder from outside the room until footsteps had begun to stomp slowly from behind the door.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound…" He whispered harshly. There was barely any sound in his throat. She nodded as he moved from away from her and opened the door, stepping out into the dark room, careful not to leave the door open. Kagome instantly crawled into the shower. Soap scum crusted a white rim around the base, but she ignored it. She pushed herself far into the corner of the shower peered out to the cracked door. From the slight crack, she could see Inuyasha in a vicious stance.

A sweet and sickening smell drifted through the air: Blood and perfume. She gasped hearing Inuyasha's sadistic chuckle.

"You stupid idiot. You just won't stay dead won't you?" He spat. Mouten laughed a weak and watery laugh.

"You think that I'll just turn over and rot out there! I don't think so!" She could see as he grinned evilly with a sickened smile. Inuyasha stood up straight and not losing his ground.

"You should do that if you value your life."The toad wheezed a breezy laugh as his eyes scanned for Kagome.

"That's very funny half breed! You didn't even scratch me out there! That girl was just about to meet her lustful death!" In a split second, they watched as he pulled out a blade from his jacket. It was more than a foot in length, and was covered in dried blood. "HA! It'll be you're blood on this blade next!"

He made a run for Inuyasha only to have him dodge to the right. Mouten swung at the blade again, only to have the half demon leap above him and kick him in the jaw. The sound of cracking bone splintered the air as he toppled backwards in a thud. As soon as Mouten went down, he leapt onto his feet and swung at the hanyou once more. Inuyasha dodged him again and sent a punch into the murderers round scaly belly.

Kagome's heart stopped as the hanyou quickly withdrew his hand yelping in pain. He held his damaged knuckles with a free hand as Mouten laughed evilly. She could see as the flesh on her protectors hand started to steam and burn away.

"That wasn't very smart young man! Toads give you warts!" The villain laughed and swung a fist into the hanyou's face. He whimpered as his blood trickled down from the fresh split in his lip. On the ground, he attempted to get up, but was punished with a hard kick to his side. Kagome grimaced at the familiar sound of bones crunch, as Inuyasha's ribs snapped like twigs. He cried out through clenched teeth as Mouten picked him up like a small cub, by his silver hair, causing him to groan.

Without mercy, he was swung into a wall mirror behind them. The glass shattered and the toad snickered choking him painfully with his other hand. "What a pretty doggie! I don't just take women…." He hissed as his tongue met the side of his victims face. Inuyasha turned his head as far away from him as possible and gripped Mounten's wrist, spitting into his eye.

"Get your hands off of me!" He roared and dug into his wrist with his claws. The killer moved backwards digging at his eye.

"You little mut! How dare you!" Inuyasha dropped to the floor trying to gain his breath. Kagome could feel her palms slicken with sweat. She wiped them on the back of her dark jeans and kept silent. She watched as Inuyasha stood up trying to catch his choked breath only to shriek out in pain. A long blade dug into his stomach, with Mounten on the other side of it.

The hanyou's eyes grew wide as the pain racked through his torso. The toad snickered and backed him against the wall pinning him to it with the knife. The girl hiding wanted to scream so badly, but she knew it would complicate things. She held onto the hope that he would get through this for just a little while longer.

Inuyasha's blood began to streak the carpet at his feet, as the knife impaled him. In excruciating pain, he could not even move.

"Now tell me half demon, where did you take the girl? She owes me for our little favor!" He smiled wickedly as Inuyasha tried to work the blade from out of his torso.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!" The toad began digging in his pocket for something. He pulled out something shiny and silver. A brand new gun. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"If you're not going to tell me where she is, I suppose I'll just find her and kill her myself!" He aimed at him slowly. "But first…" Kagome watched as he reloaded from her hiding spot in the shower. She gasped and stood up.

He would kill him…

She just could not wait any longer.

With all her might, she flew out of the bathroom as the demon stood snickering, and threw open the door. Kagome charged at him, knocking his gun out of his hands.

"LET HIM GO!"She screamed as she jumped onto his back. Inuyasha's face was blank in a panicked expression.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" He yelled as his hands flew to the knife. He pulled at it furiously. Annoyed, the toad demon backed into the glass mirror with force, crushing her. She whimpered, but used all her strength to hang onto him.

"GET OFF ME YOU WENCH!" It didn't take much for him to grab her by her hair and yank her off of him. Kagome landed by Inuyasha's feet with a hard slam. She sat up slowly and attempted to regain her breath as the demon panted taking out what looked like a second switchblade.

"I _WILL _KILL YOU TWO! EVEN IF RISKS MY LIFE!" He stumbled towards them hyperventilating from all the movement. Once he got to Kagome's weak form, he grabbed her by her feet, and began to drag her to the bedroom area. She screamed, gripping her nails into the carpet, and kicking as hard as she could. It did her nothing. He overpowered her and grabbed the back of the red sweatshirt, flinging her on top of the mattress. His hand flew to her neck and he positioned himself on top of her. Inuyasha watched in horror. Not again. Not _in front_ of him.

"This will be fun! Right in front of your friend!" Mouten's laugh boomed as he laced his fingers into Kagome's shaky fingers.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Inuyasha cried out furiously. Kagome could see the pain disappear from his face. He was too angry for notice his pierced stomach.

Mouten chuckled. "Hurt her? Like this-?" He drew one of her fingers back and with a hard snap she screamed in pain.

"NO!" Inuyasha gasped and pulled at the knife even harder.

"Oh I think you meant like this-"He grew back her middle and ring finger. They both snapped, causing her to cry out with even more pain. Tears surfaced in her eyes. The half demon pulled even harder, his body pulled forward. The blood on the carpet below grew three sizes bigger.

"No, no no! I think I get what you mean now!" He smiled and worked the sweatshirt from off her shoulder. With one swift movement, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She let out a blood curdling scream, too paralyzed to move.

Inuyasha had enough. Like if the knife was never wedged into him at all, he ripped it out of the wall and was a blur across the room. Horrified, Mouten's eyes widened. Before he can move from off of Kagome, the half demon had already done it for him.

Kagome watched as he moved behind Mouten and jerked his head back swiftly with a aggressive strength. The toad could not scream. His head flopped forward, dangling and he fell to the floor, releasing Kagome, who looked pale as a sheet. She was immediately grabbed into Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes never left the half dead toad on the floor. The clicking of another reloading gun sounded behind her.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes!" He warned her as he took aim. She didn't move at first, but he yelled again. "DO IT!"

Kagome began shaking like a leaf.

"Inuyasha I-…" She sobbed move behind away frantically. She couldn't tell if he was being sympathetic or not, but he drew her face into his chest, his voice softer.

"Don't look…."

In three consecutive shots, there was silence.

The only sound was the heavy breathing from the two.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's heartbeat against her cheek and moved away from him. They were covered in blood. She turned, watching the dead figure on the floor.

"Is he….?" He didn't want to scare her so early into this whole fight, but he nodded slowly. The sooner she learned how things here worked, the easier.

"He's dead…"

She examined his half opened eyes and opened mouth. Her gut's churned and she held her mouth, gagging and panting. Inuyasha watched her in confusion as she held her heart with her unbroken hand. Her breath was short as she began to hyperventilate.

"Kagome?" He called to her.

"C-c-can't.. br- breath." She stuttered out, still watching the figure. He put two and two together and cursed. He scooped her up like a rag doll, and hurried out of the room.

Luckily, no one was there. Inuyasha hurried in and propped Kagome on the couch while she continued with her anxious breathing. He held her shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Snap out of it Kagome. Come on, stay calm!" Her eyes were blank and they stared right through his eyes. She shook her head back and forth. He knew she needed to breathe, but he had no idea how to make her. His hands fell to her face, and he finally pulled her attention to his face.

"I'm here Kagome… You're safe. I promise you are safe with me…." He whispered to her, hushing her silent sobs. Slowly, she began to quiet down and still kept her eyes on his. They were exhausted, and fiery gold, but help a hint of warmth, hope that he was softer on the inside.

"Thank you." She whispered finally, holding her chest.

He didn't respond, but collapsed on the couch, his chest heaving wearily. Kagome took another deep breath to steady and sat beside him, watching his form. His eyes were closed weakly. A slit in his shirt was bright with blood.

She gasped and gripped the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards immediately.

"Inuyasha you're hurt!" She cried began. He jerked away from her quickly.

"What! I'll be fine." He snapped, by the looks of it, she didn't think so. Her good hand moved to tend to him once more, but he still would not allow her.

"Kagome! Stop!"

"I'm trying to help!" She snapped back. He merely shook his head and picked up her hand with her broken fingers.

"Shut up and sit there then."

"But-"

"Just do it." With that, she sat still. His hand slid to his sweatshirt that she wore, and he worked it gently off her bad shoulder. Five teeth marks bled lightly, but he knew that Mouten's saliva burned. He got up, and disappeared in the bathroom. Kagome watched as he reappeared with a damn cloth.

He worked it over her shoulder and cleaned the wound the best he could. She winced a little, but dear not let Inuyasha know. She didn't want to be the weak one this early in their "adventure".

"I'll take you to get your fingers checked out tomorrow." She nodded slowly.

Once her wound was clean, he pulled the sweatshirt back on her shoulder and fell back into the couch trying his best not to cry out in pain. She had enough by now.

"Okay Inuyasha, it's my turn." This time, he could not argue. She rucked his shirt up successfully, and she was surprised by his lack of protest. Kagome had seen him shirtless before, but the plain of smooth skin still lit her cheeks on her fire.

The slit in his stomach had stopped bleeding by now, but Kagome could still smell his blood. She got her own damp cloth and swabbed at his large wound, careful not to upset him. He said nothing, but when she finished, he sat up quickly, and shuffled over the bed.

"We should get rest now." She watched him for a few seconds, and nodded.

"I'm coming."

She was glad that he remembered to sleep next to her, and once he settled himself down into a lying position besides her, she instantly closed her eyes, mind rushing with thousands of thoughts.

* * *

Review and tell me what you guys think of the edits? (if you rememeber...)


	12. Parts of the Deal

This chapter might be alittle bit weird if I do say so myself! But when your finished, tell me about it! I really want to know how you think about it!!

* * *

Chapter 12:"Parts of the Deal

Kagome opened her eyes to feel herself moving. She squinted through the light of the outdoors and watched her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself. She was surprised once she had water thrown upon her. The girl gasped at the frigidness and sat up to see that she was in a car.

"It's me. Wake your ass up." A voice snapped. Wet and shaking, she glared to the hanyou driving besides her.

"Gee! THANKS FOR DRENCHING ME FOR NO REASON!" She grumbled and squeezed her locks. Inuyasha smirked.

"Heh. There was a reason, I just felt like it." She rolled her eyes and examined the road. They had still been in the "mini city" and she was quite honestly sick of being here. Too many people and buildings. It took some time, but Kagome finally realized something obvious.

"Where'd you get the wheels from?" She asked with a heavy yawn. The hanyou's eyes widened.

"That's not important…" He threw the topic out of the window like a gum wrapper. "We have to find you clothes, Miroku, a place to stay, AND Naraku."

The way how he said that, it was like it were a shopping list. Kagome was already feeling tired just thinking about all the things they had to do. They were silent for a few minuted before the girl looked over at him.

"How's the wound doing?"

The girl anticipated him to blow it off, but he didn't. Even though he didn't snap at her, he still gave her some assurance. He raised the lower hem of his T shirt to show the crevices of smoothed skin.

"It's healed. I'm fine." She dropped her jaw in awe.

"Inuyasha, I LITERALLY watched as he stabbed you and pinned you to a wall with a knife! How did you heal overnight! I don't even heal over a cut overnight!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not human. Remember?" Yes, that was right. In the situation both of them were in, it felt weird explaining themselves. Kagome went from having a world of humans, to finding out that there was more being in all of one day. Inuyasha on the other side went from being murdered for being who he was to being _normal _like everyone was. It was everything but easy going for the two. It was also just about the only thing that they felt they had in common.

Kagome continued looking out the window at the city wastelands. Everything was done in two extremes. Either the streets were sterile, or they were dirty. Either the people were well cleaned, or they were also dirty. To her, she felt that there was no longer a middle spectrum option in the 'being' class.

Inuyasha pulled into what looked like a skuzzy parking lot. There was litter stuffed in every corner, and cars parked to the maximum. Gum littered the sidewalks in dirty black, blue, and purple spots, and the air smelled heavy of a blaring alcohol. It's strength so concentrated, it sent a migrating pining at the back of her skull. She noted how the hanyou looked grossed out also. There better have been a good reason for coming to this dump smacked in the middle of the town.

"Stay close." He ordered quickly. Lesson learned, Kagome obeyed and followed him to the large front of a large brick building. You couldn't even see the color of the bricks due to all the graphiti stamped on every corner. Kagome tried putting aside first impression syndrome, that it until the doors slid open.

It was indeed a bar, but it looked like something out of a western movie. Men wrestled each other into tables, or fell from the banisters. There were creepy bar songs sung by giggling girls and drunken karaoke. Everything was completely chaos, not to mention all the millions of fights that went on and blaring heavy metal rock music. Kagome's eyes widened with the instant intimidation. What exactly was she doing here?

She had no time to think given the fact that Inuyasha was already pushing his way through the crowd. She watched how easy he had flung them aside as he made his way to the back of bar. He had ignored every look, swear or attempts to struggle. One scrawny looking man even made the mistake of jumping in his way with a switchblade yelling:

"Gimme your intestine!"Kagome frowned.

_'Did he just say what I thought he said?'_

Annoyed, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snatched the guy up by his jacket throwing him into a pool table. People ducked as he flew into their game. Another man, who was probably in his fifties caught sight of Kagome and grabbed her wrist begging.

"Can you spare a kidney! Please help me! I really need one!" She didn't know what to say actually. Inuyasha made the choice for her by yanking his hand off her.

"Why don't you stop drinking and go to a hospital!" He spat to him. He continued walking past with her by her side. "Kagome, don't look at them. Don't even think that they are there."

That would be a hard task giving that fact that men began pulling her asking for organs. He must have been drinking obviously.

Luckily, they had reached their destination. There was an elevator shaft off in a small corner of the bar. It was isolated and empty, which further relieved the female. Inuyasha allowed her in first and just as he had closed up the gates, the same old man asking for organs stumbled onto them.

"Please! Let me have it! I'll give it back!" He cried once more. He was so scummy and so drunkenly crazy that he didn't know when to give up. Having been calmer, Inuyasha ignored him and pressed the down button. Kagome on the other hand shrinked against the wall to avoid his snatching. They moved down ward leaving the man screaming down at the locked gates. It would take a miracle for him not to try to follow them.

They fell down what seemed a floor or two before things began to get darker. It continued growing darker and darker until the lights on the shafts began to lessen. Yet they continue to drop. They were silent besides the squeak of the machinery. Inuyasha however seemed to sense her puzzlement and snickered silently.

"I guess you're wondering what's with the whole organ things going on…" She nodded silently.

"Yeah…." He leaned besides her.

"They sell big around the neighboring towns and cities. People illegally do that type of stuff these days." She cringed at the gruesomeness.

"Why would that guy ask you for your _intestines _then?" She frowned. "How can he even do that without a doctor or something?" He smirked shaking his head.

"He was going to use that knif of course," She frowned from again. "This is why I chose not to leave you alone in the parking lot. It's too dangerous. They are very drunk, and very crazy. Those two don't go well together." He added. The elevators finally slid open to reveal a dark hallway stretch. It was completely black, but they could hear the laughter and the begging once more. Before they had walked out, Inuyasha pulled her closer to him causing Kagome to blush.

"Stay silent." He whispered. She nodded obeying to what him clearly and he slipped out. All they saw was flickering lights and the shapes of men smoking and counting money. The men caught sight of them almost instantly and stopped their hallways business to beg more.

"Young man please! Sell me your eyes!" One asked. He began to digging in his suitcase of money. "Can you give me your face also! It's so beautiful." He thought that the hanyou's face would cost extra and started looking for more money.

Inuyasha continued walking dragging Kagome along with him. A man with a scratchy voice smirked and grabbed at Kagome's hair. She shrieked and her hanyou pulled her closer to him.

"Oh my! Such a voice! Your vocal cords would be marvelous!" The dealer smiled.

They walked faster down the hall and turned a hallway to reveal a long iron door. The door was bolted and chained in several places. Kagome cocked her head to the left. She opened her mouth only to be gagged by a hand and pushed roughly against a wall. Inuyasha's face was within inches from her face. Her eyes widened in shock. She also prayed to God that he wouldn't notice her blush either. He covered her mouth and began to speak in a harsh whisper.

"Kagome listen to me." He began. "There's going to be some rules" His face was completely serious. "You don't make a sound. You don't speak unless spoken to. But most importantly…..do not stare! EVER! Do you understand me?" She nodded obediently and he removed his hand from her mouth as they moved towards the door. He knocked twice and turned to her as there was movement from the other side. He brought his finger to his lips once more to remind her. "Stay quiet…"Kagome didn't want to do anything that would cost her life of course. She really had no other option.

The door swung open with a heavy creak. Inside, sat a conference of what looked like your everyday Godfather crew. Each of the armed with thick heavy weapons and grim faces. As soon as they noted their presence, they stiffened in their chairs. Between them sat their leader…

The chair of the leader swung to face them. As soon as Kagome could see his face, she felt her face crinkle in the need to scream. A hand swung to her mouth in a second.

In a nutshell, he was hideous. He had skin greener than clovers and skin oily and scaly. His mouth was centered on his head, and worst of all, his face was covered in bulging eyes. They ranged from golf balls sized, to grapefruit sized and even marble size. To top it off, each eye had its own color and direction in which it moved in. The temptation to scream was starting to look good for them.

The green gangster eyed Kagome as his many eyes scanned her.

"Twhas rowng hiwt reh?" He questioned with annoyance. Inuyasha glared at the girl and removed his hand. She watched as he began to speak.

"Othning. Esh si wen ot isth meti. Esh si ont famliari hiwt mendos." The monster took a long drag on his cigarette and stood up. He circled around her rubbing his chin and began to calculate invisible numbers. Kagome stiffened. He frowned and took her chin examining her face as she glared at him.

"Hmmm….. L'll aket reh revil." He smirked and moved back into his seat. Inuyasha's eyes widened, sparking her worry.

"On! Hes si ton rof dybo rapts!" He snapped. The eyes blinked. Smoke had floated out of his mouth.

"Neth twah si hes rof?" He frowned. The hanyou reached over to her and pulled out the necklace from her neck. Around it, the jewel was strung, pink and glistening with abnormal light. The green creature gasped in awe and took the stone in his hands wrapping his fingers around it. Inuyasha spoke softly.

"Kagome si eth pitessers. Uoy nanotca lilk reh."

Not understanding this whole conversation, Kagome was shocked when he looked up to her from his chair with a golden smile.

"_You_ are the chosen priestess….?" She nodded slowly only to earn a sigh of graveness. "You are in danger…" A strike of pain rippled at her heart. Fear began to run it's lethal course. The hanyou was immediately on his case.

"What do you mean that she is in danger?"

"White spider is tearing down the country side looking for her. He won't stop at anything to get what he wants." The eye covered man reclined in his seat. "As you can probably notice, there is a big desire for organs here. People would pay anything to see if they inherited _her _organs. They also think that anyone could have mystical powers in parts also." The priestess held her stomach.

"They want my parts for the jewel! That's ridiculous! That's completely weird!" Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

"People don't even realize that you still have to be _chosen _to have the powers of a priestess. The whole 'magic' organs thing is a sick myth told by Naraku to gain power." He turned to the gangster. Time for business. "Speaking of the bastard ,tell us everything that you about need to know where he is as we need to know everything." The dealer broke out in a wheezing laugh and snapped him fingers to one of his closest men.

"Brign reh tuo." He whispered. The security moved to a back room and disappeared swiftly. He returned with a woman besides him. She had the body of a goddess. That was as far as her vanity extended however. It was obvious that she was the daughter of the green eye monster. She must have been shy given the fact that she was brown colored, and covered in glassy eyes. Her father smiled at her and turned to the hanyou.

"My dugather twants a child. I liwl lelt uoy fi uoy evgi reh noe." Kagome noted her partners surprised face. His cheeks turned a lightened red. Now he was mad.

"I nanotca pesle tiwth uory dugather!" He snapped. The dealers shrugged.

"Why is that Inuyasha? There doesn't have to be anything between you two… it's either a child or your liver. Or, no information." He shrugged like that was such an easy task.

"Why does she want a kid so bad anyways?"

"Parts Inuyasha. She wants his parts." It had stung them like wasps. How could anyone even think of doing such a thing to a child? Especially for money. He paid a hard bargain. Kagome was curious as to how they were going to get out of this one. She watched him as his face began to show frustration.

'_Not the child….he wouldn't….'_

" You'll have a child by tomorrow." He snapped and took kagome's arm making his way to the door. The eyed freak laughed clapping his hands together.

"Splendid! Don't be late!" He cheered.

Out in the hallway Kagome was infuriated.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Listen to me! What are you THINKING!" She called to him. He continued walking down the hall meeting back with the men in the hallway. He was so angry that once they reached for his arm, he completely flung them off of him in a violent slap. They went flying to the end of the hall to the elevator shaft, groaning in pain as they hit the wall. Kagome gasped.

"You hurt them Inuyasha! What is wrong with you! Stop it!" He dragged her into the elevator and they shot up the floors. He still was tense, which further began to piss her off. Maybe they would be able to talk now. "What's going on Inuyasha?…tell me…" She tried her best to be calm, but his aura stated otherwise. They stopped at the ground floor and he began to walk again. Kagome winced at his grip on her wrist and stopped walking causing him to whip around.

"What the hell has gotten into you! What is going on!" She finally hissed. Inuyasha glared at her causing her hair to melt into ink.

"Why should I tell you! You're not going to understand anyways!" She was outraged by now.

"What! Inuyasha, we're working _together_! What are you going to do!" He crossed his arms refusing to tell her. "If you're not going to tell me, I'm not going with you!" This caught the attention of many men awaiting a moment of their time. They hid in the shadows watching the two. Inuyasha wasn't up for this.

"You know what! FINE! If you're not going to move-!." He snatched her up by her waist with an arm and continued walking as she screamed. "I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Kagome tried to pry herself loose.

"NO! Get off of me! You're going to go find kids aren't you! STOP IT! Let go!" He dragged her all the way back to the car, tossing her in with frustration. He made his way into the car starting the engine.

"Kagome shut up already! It's not the time for this!"

"DAMN THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO GO GIVE SOME KIDS LIFE AWAY! ARE YOU CRAZY!" She was on thr brink of tears. She didn't even realize how digusted he was..

"How could you even think that! You idiot! I was KILLED for no reason! Why would I take another kids life the same way!" She suddenly began to feel guilt as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Then what are we going to do?" He didn't answer her directly. Great. Another problem. They had just got over the money problem, and now this!

"I don't know... we impropvise..."

She didn't even want to know what that would come down to...

* * *

**BODY PARTS!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! **

**Explanation: To bring out drama and a test of trust and moral instincts in characters which lead to romance and most importantly....FLUFF ANF LOVE!!!**


	13. Play Bait

* * *

Here we are!! enjoy this chappie! Be so kind to review also! I need feedback!

* * *

Chapter 13: Play Bait

Kagome could not believe that they were back in the front of the bar again. It had only been an hour since her and Inuyasha went back to the motels, yet he had somehow got to "antsy". She has suspected that something was going on, but he wasn't even close to sharing anything with her. The smoggy smell of the bar was already back into action, and before she knew it, her partner was dragging her through the begging crowds of sketchy people.

The two sifted their ways through the crowd and finally reached their way to the elevator. Today must have been the day for the women. A curvy female spotted the hanyou immediately and sprang into his path.

"Hey handsome." She teased trying to match his hurried irritated pace. Inuyasha completely ignored her and still hurried through the people. Although his hood was up, she found a way to feel seductive patterns down his face. "I'll be yours tonight for 50 bucks!" Kagome felt a blush beat her face. What type of world was this? Luckily he shoved her hand from his face and continued walking at his busy pace reaching the elevator, and swinging Kagome in it first. They rambled down the large chute and finally reached the blinking hallway.

Inuyasha made his way into the heavy doors like a flash. The green scaly demons flinched as he swung Kagome forward.

"There's your parts…" He spat.

Kagome's eyes blew up as the men took her by the arms.

"What are you doing!!!! Hey! Inuyasha! What's going on!! Stop!" She cried. The "henchmen" started to take her away to a back room as their leader grinned and smiled at the hanyou.

"Well done Inuyasha! You just let the priestess get sliced and diced." He wheezed. The silver haired male bared his teeth.

"Where is Naraku and what is he planning…..Tell me…"

The demon gangster began to spill his story….meanwhile, screams of pain shot out from the back rooms.

* * *

Kagome was slammed hard against a medical table. She fought for the life of her to pull away her body, but yet her capturers roughly pushed her down. Two of the heftiest men pressed down her shoulders against the chilly table and she winced in pain. With her muscles buckled with fear, she watched as the lightest male picked up a needle from off a dirty table. He held it upwards and flicked , she watched as he neared her wrist with the contaminated needle and pulled aside her wrist. She didn't know for sure how much she had screamed, but she knew that it didn't matter. Like a banshee, she let a frightening holler and squirmed as the tiny tube made its way in….

The drug made its affect in seconds….

She felt her body shake violently and her eyes lost focus as her pupils grew wider. Her vision blurred in and out…and soon, all the faces in the room started to warp. Kagome soon began to feel her shaking body prickle with dangerous numbness…

The chances for running were now gone…….

…….the lead villain raised a rusty scalpel……..

The doors burst open, and the sound of gunfire blared off. Kagome, in her weak attempt to watch, could see at the scalpel snapped in two from a dangerous aim. The broken scalpel was accompanied with a small splash of blood, and she heard the war of guns shoot between her. Of course she didn't want to get shot, so what was there to do?

Just when the thought of moving (or trying to move) came into her head, she was already dragged into the fight of weapons by being lifted up like a rag doll, and plastered to the henchmen's chest.

"Don't shoot!! Or I will kill her!!" He threatened as he jabbed the weapon into the side of her head. Drugged and dazed, the female could barely stand on her own. Annoyed with his hostage, he gripped her by the shoulder harshly, and stood her up against him like a shield.

"Fine! I won't shoot!" Her protector announced. He dropped the gun, and instead picked up the sharp piece of the scalpel. Before Kagome could think, she saw as the piece of silver was flung at high speed across the room, heading straight for them. Fortunately the bullet did not get lodged into her head. But instead, a scalpel was lodged into another's.

As soon as the henchmen dropped, Kagome nearly dropped. The hanyou however managed to get over to her in time to hold her up.

"Shet," He cursed. "I knew this would be risky…." With wide brown pupils, she stared back at him like a dead fish. Speaking was not going to be an option. Whatever was in that needle, was making her detached from the human race… Inuyasha cursed silently to himself, but she couldn't understand the letters in that word. She couldn't understand anything…..

With heavy eye lids, and a pained body, Kagome tried her best to keep eye contact. Inuyasha however, began to close her eyes slowly with his thumbs. The feeling of his unsually soft skin to hers was abnormally soothing. She just had to rest….

Maybe she'd just rest her eyes….

* * *

Kagome could feel herself jostle around, and the feeling of warmth lie on her side. Luckily, the numb feeling that had paralyzed her body was slowly going away. However, she had chill like ice, and was dizzy. The jostling didn't help, so she clenched her eyes tighter to get into the comforting darkness warm darkness. Just when she started falling back to sleep, something that felt like a warm hand brought itself to the back of her head and lightly pulled her closer to warmth. Surprise, the girls eyes shot open, and she realized she was cradled into Inuyasha's lap and leaning her head into his chest.

This was an odd situation indeed, but maybe he was just worried. Looking around at the space, she noticed that they were in a car, and a familiar face was the driver.

"Inuyasha, why don't you let me take her, and you can drive!" Miroku grumbled as he stirred through a rocky road full of overgrown trees. The hanyou cuddled Kagome into him closer; unaware that she was partly awake.

"No you pervert! You just want to stick your hand down her bra! I'm going to take care of her!" He snapped back harshly. His friend rolled his eyes.

"Well you're certainly in a _bad _mood." He muttered. Kagome could feel the growl against her ear, which softened as she felt him twirl an end of her hair.

"She could have been diced up with a scalpel if I took too long to get the information." As he said this, she could hear the guilt between each syllable, and the apology in his fingers as they stroked her hair. It was such a bizarre moment that she didn't want to spoil it. Her body however moved faster than she thought, and she soon realized that she was pulling away from him to look him in the eyes weakly. The two guys were startled that she was finally up, and worried for her health, but she paid it no mind. Instead, she gave them the sweetest smile she could have.

"Thank you Inuyasha……sorry for worrying you." She whispered. The hanyou didn't even know how to react. His check flushed however, and he soon found himself pulling her back into him.

"Rest Kagome…..you need to rest……" He cooed.

Kagome Higurashi may not have known the ways of 2058, or be familiar with the organ trafficking, but what she did know was Inuyasha meant: _"I was worried…..and I forgive you……"_

How cute!! (i hope)

Tell me how it was! Pleeeeaaaasseee! Pretty plz! With sugar ontop!!! lol

Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
